Reanudar y saciar
by Ktto Yura
Summary: Secuela de Delirante. En busca de un nuevo futuro para Vongola, los chicos de cielo y tormenta pierden el juicio de tantas maneras que desearían no tenerlo de regreso. [59, 27, 02, G, todos con todos]
1. Chapter 1

Había estado escribiendo esto sólo para mí, sin ánimos de públicar o perturbar xD pero la pequeña Pashi me contactó y pidió una revancha así que aquí estamos, a darle!

Advertencia de mucho sesso sin sentido, ooc, gaysidades, bizarrías y 0 lógica, igual que el anterior.

 **Reanudar y saciar**

La cama rechina, ni las ventanas abiertas permiten que algo de aire puro ingrese a ese sitio, viciado por el calor y las ansias de los amantes. Un grito tras otro, una culpa que se confunde con el placer, cuando piensan en parar, ya han reanudado la partida. Una vez atrapado en el laberinto, escapar no es nada fácil.

-Giotto…p-por favor…-Apenas logra conseguir algo de aliento para decir esas casi inaudibles palabras, su boca está seca, sus manos se aferran a la cabecera de la cama y su pelvis se levanta de golpe, sintiendo como su miembro se derrite en el cuerpo de su rubio acompañante.

-¡Ooh, Gokkun! ¡Sólo una más!-Se mece sobre él, mintiendo sin arrepentimiento alguno, tener a la joven tormenta era su droga y si era necesario enfrentarse a los dioses del olimpo por tenerlo en su cama, lo haría gustoso. Primo Vongola era caprichoso, mas este "caprichito" se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Colmado de goce, se vino por sexta vez en brazos del muchacho que con diecisiete años, lograba darle un sinfín de sensaciones que le erizaban la piel y el alma. Sabía mejor que nadie lo malo que era aquello, ambos tenían sitios donde volver, de esos con nombre y apellido, no es que no los quisieran, pero la pasión los quemaba cada vez que se veían.

La vez anterior se produjo el encuentro por los juegos de intercambio de pareja, esa "tutoría sexual" que G y Primo otorgaron al décimo y su novio. Un poco más de un año ha pasado desde aquel momento, los lazos entre la joven pareja se volvieron realmente fuertes, del mismo modo su camino en la mafia seguía su curso.

Teniendo ya tomada la decisión de convertir a Tsuna en "Neo Primo", el Arcobaleno Reborn aceptó el reto de que Vongola regresara a sus inicios, es decir, volver a ser una asociación dedicada a proteger a las personas. Para esto, lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue invocar las esencias de los primeros miembros de la familia para que guiaran a los actuales, sonaba como lo más lógico.

Todos los guardianes más el jefe se reunieron en la residencia Sawada y juntando sus anillos, le dieron vida nuevamente a la primera generación. Había tensión en el aire, mas la que sentían Gokudera y Tsuna era diferente, no sabían que pensar o decir frente a la pareja con la cual habían vivido aquello que jamás osaron comentar con nadie, se suponía que no lo volverían a mencionar ni entre ellos.

Entre las llamas de diferentes colores, las siluetas se dividieron hasta dar con las formas de los seis guardianes, todos alrededor del jefe, Giotto.

-Primera generación Vongola, los hemos traído hasta aquí nuevamente por una buena razón.-Intentando disculparse por las molestias desde ya, Reborn notó de inmediato que el semblante de Primo era diferente, de hecho, parecía que ni le estaba prestando atención.- La familia del décimo jefe ha decidido rechazar a la mafia, regresando a Vongola al grupo de guardaespaldas que solía ser. Para ello…

-¡Gokkun!-Empujando a quien se pusiera en su camino, en cuanto Giotto logró divisar al chico de cabello plateado, se abalanzó sobre él. Ambos quedaron en el suelo, el mayor no paraba de repartir besos, mientras el otro no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo volver a lidiar con el rubio.- ¡No pensé que volvería a encontrarme contigo, vamos a vivir juntos, tener citas y hacer el amor de nuevo!

No fue sólo el grupo de jóvenes quienes se quedaron con la mandíbula desencajada, los mayores tampoco entendían lo que estaba sucediendo, incluso el pequeño Arcobaleno tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para tratar de discernir lo que veía. El único calmado fue G, quien con cigarrillo en mano se preparaba para todo lo que sabía que iba a ocurrir.

-Tanto tiempo, decimo.-Inclinándose levemente y dando un beso en su mano, la tormenta mayor no quiso quedarse atrás y derritió al castaño con su galanura. No se pudo hacer nada, en un segundo los dos jóvenes volvieron a quedar prendados de G y Giotto. La revancha era inminente.

La verdad es que a ambos grupos poco y nada les importaba lo que hubiese sucedido entre esos cuatro, por lo que se limitaron a conversar los asuntos importantes por los cuales se habían reunido. Primo hablaba con gran emoción sobre sus experiencias y sueños, alentando a todos para que llevaran a Vongola a buen puerto, mas no dejó en ningún momento de frotar su pierna contra la de Gokudera bajo la mesa, haciéndolo estremecer. Nadie supo bien cómo, pero el antiguo jefe se las ingenió para llevarse a todo el grupo a Italia, argumentando que si allí había nacido la familia, allí correspondía hacerla revivir.

No hubo tregua para el joven italiano, una vez que llegaron a una vieja mansión que les serviría de alojamiento, Giotto se escabulló a su habitación mientras ordenaba sus cosas, dándole algo que llamó "felación de bienvenida".

-G…Giotto…no…-Sujetándolo de su trasero, el rubio devoraba su intimidad con ímpetu, como si hubiese estado deseando hacerlo todo el tiempo que pasaron separados. Apoyados contra la puerta, se vinieron juntos nuevamente, con algo de nostalgia incluso.

La pasión reclamó ambos cuerpos para gobernarnos, se repetía la historia y ninguno de los dos pudo hacer algo para remediarlo. Lo siguiente que sintieron fueron sus cuerpos unidos, atrapados por el goce de una violenta penetración.

-¡Gokkun…finalmente…Ahhh!-No pasó un día sin que Primo no extrañara al guardián de la tormenta, sus polvos feroces y violentos, su presencia en general le había marcado más de lo que quisiera, por ello no dudó en ir por él en cuanto lo vio, nada le importaba, si el consentimiento de G ya lo tenía.

Según había escuchado, los demás estaban planeando recorrer la ciudad y aprovechar de hacer turismo antes de ocuparse del motivo principal del viaje. Gokudera es originario de Italia, por lo que ya conoce el lugar, conclusión, puede quedarse en casa follándolo sin problemas, dentro de su lógica.

No había cambiado casi nada, seguía teniendo ese rostro de chico malo pero con su aura llena de dulzura, todo dentro de ese cuerpo maravilloso que tanto le gustaba exprimir hasta que ambos cayeran rendidos. Era esta la octava partida, las pieles estaban enrojecidas por el esfuerzo y un nuevo clímax los hizo abrazarse fuerte para aguantar la descarga, era tan prohibido y delicioso.

-Nh…Giotto, eres increíble.-Por mucho que le pesara, no podía negar el fascinante desempeño del mayor, hacerlo sería un crimen. Se apoyó en su pecho a tomar un poco de aire, preguntándose qué hora sería ya, y dónde andaría el resto.

-La estrella aquí eres tú, Gokkun, a tu edad tener ese nivel es maravilloso.-Sin escatimar en halagos, se quedó a su lado para descansar, dando por resultado a ambos dormidos y desnudos sobre la cama nueva.

Como un deja vu, el décimo Vongola volvió a tener esa extraña sensación entre miedo y celos, los cuales no podían ver la luz ya que llevaba toda la tarde paseando tomado de la mano de G ¿Qué demonios tenía ese hombre que le atraía tanto?

-No se preocupe por Giotto y su guardián, sólo están jugando.- ¿Así le llamaba al sexo ahora? Esa afirmación sólo confirmaba sus sospechas, que de todos modos eran más que obvias. G no se hacía problemas por nada a esas alturas, pero Tsuna estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y conjeturas.

Al ver que las palabras no hacían efecto, optó por el plan B. Inclinando su cuerpo, tomó al castaño por la barbilla y lo besó con ternura, sólo el cielo del atardecer pudo verlos, nadie más del grupo notó cómo el más pequeño se aferraba al pelirrojo, cayendo ante sus encantos por segunda vez.

Llegada la noche, todos cenaron en la enorme mesa principal. Las animadas conversaciones acerca de lo vivido durante el día se llevaron el protagonismo, opacando a Giotto quien le daba la comida en la boca a su amante, a ratos le sonreía a G, este sólo se dedicaba a atender al décimo, que estaba reducido a un cuerpo casi inerte y con la cara roja, embelesado por los besos de la tormenta mayor.

Bastante temprano se desocupó el lugar, todos necesitaban un buen descanso. En pijama y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Primo se encaminaba sigilosamente hacia la habitación del peli plateado, dispuesto a continuar con sus maldades.

-Giotto.-Se permitió llamarlo por su nombre, con una voz tan grave que parecía estar en su híper modo. El aludido no se sorprendió, de hecho no quitó su sonrisa y se volteó con calma.

-Decimo, que sorpresa.-Educadamente saludó al menor, pero este no parecía de ánimos para tener una fingida cordialidad.

-No va a ser tan fácil esta vez, no dejaré que te lleves a Gokudera-kun.-Ambos semblantes cambiaron, y la guerra dio inicio.-Tendrás que ingeniártelas mejor, pero por esta noche él se queda conmigo.-Dicho esto, entró a la habitación con media sonrisa, dejándolo solo en el largo pasillo.

-Oh, esto no me lo esperaba.-Con una divertida mueca, el rubio suspiró y reflexionó sobre lo divertido que serían los días de aprendizaje y entrenamiento en Italia.-Que gane el mejor, decimo.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Por fin pude volver conchalevalechicomiamoh! La tesis es un hoyo negro del que casi no se puede salir ni a respirar un instante 8'D pero no podía seguir posponiendo esto, así que para todo aquel que quiera leer cosas zukulentas sin sentido y claro, para la linda de Pashi que ha sido muy paciente, aquí está por fin el segundo capítulo 8D (espero no demorar tanto para la siguiente entrega, oshhh)

 **Capítulo 2**

Normalmente no se hubiese acostado tan temprano, pero el ejercicio de la tarde seguía haciendo estragos en su cuerpo. En medio de la noche, Gokudera Hayato vio interrumpido su sueño, pero no le molestó, de hecho era una sensación bastante agradable y conocida por él. Su intimidad estaba toda dentro de una boca pequeña y caliente, dueña de una lengua traviesa que estaba por llevarlo al final.

-¡Nhhh…Juudaime!-Exclamó, incluso antes de terminar de despertar podría reconocerlo, sea como sea. Se corrió en su boca con toda calma, disfrutando plenamente el orgasmo.-Oohh…Juudaime…

-Hay algo que necesito que me expliques.-Abrió los ojos y pudo ver que Tsuna ya estaba desnudo, montándolo para dar rápido inicio a la penetración.- ¡Nhhg…d-dime qué tiene Primo que no puedes negarte a tener sexo con él!

Si la pregunta de por sí era extremadamente incómoda, el que lo hiciera en esas circunstancias aumentaba el nivel. Su cuerpo contrastaba con sus duras palabras, ya que no parecía molesto, es más, estaba disfrutando de sus acciones.

-Juudaime…yo…-Era complejo ordenar las ideas, más si se trataba de algo que ni él mismo tenía claro. Desde el primer al último encuentro con Giotto, todos habían sido con la mente apagada, su sentido común volaba lejos y el cuerpo se encargaba de sus necesidades más animales, sin importarle nada. Su amante le hacía sentir deseado, era amable y cariñoso, no es que no amara a su pareja pero Primo tenía un extraño poder al que no podía negarse.

-Me atrae muchísimo G… ¡ahh! No es fácil decirlo frente a ti p-pero si quiero que seas sincero… ¡nhmmh!-Dando pequeños y rápidos saltos, el castaño no dejó en ningún momento de lado lo que hacían.-…c-corresponde que yo lo sea también.

-Juudaime, realmente… ¡Nhm! Ni yo mismo puedo entender que sucede… ¡Aahh! Mi mente queda en blanco cuando estoy con Giotto.-Usando una mano para masturbar a su pareja y la otra para pellizcarle un pezón, intentó explicarse de la mejor manera que pudo.-Y he intentado frenarlo pero cuando me doy cuenta, ya lo estamos haciendo… ¡Aah!

Dominado por el deseo, dejó acostado al más bajo para ponerse encima y embestirlo con todas sus fuerzas, mordiéndole la oreja y el hombro sólo para sacarle más desgarradores gritos. Sus cuerpos no mentían, ni cuando estaban con otros ni entre ellos.

-¡Te…nhm…te amo Gokudera-kun! ¡Te amo Hayato!-Subió el volumen incluso sabiendo que la mansión, por más grande que fuese, estaba llena de gente, nada le importaba en ese instante.

-¡Y-yo también te amo, Tsuna! Sólo…a ti… ¡Mnhm! ¡Te amo y te voy a amar siempre!-Sonaba extraño al venir de personas que acababan de "ser infieles", pero esa era la realidad, así se sentían, cada día más enamorados el uno del otro, sus corazones no cedieron. Minutos después acabaron, sus respiraciones agitadas se convirtieron en risas y un fuerte abrazo selló el compromiso.

-Sé que no podemos controlarnos cuando G y Primo están con nosotros, pero no te olvides de mí, Hayato.-Fue su única petición, se enredó contra el cuerpo de su guardián, quien le juraba amor eterno con su sonrisa.

-Nunca podría, Tsuna, jamás nos vamos a separar.-Sintieron el cuerpo más ligero con sólo decirlo, pegándose uno al otro para continuar haciendo el amor hasta caer dormidos.

El sol se pegó a las desnudas pieles de los amantes, quienes ya despiertos no quisieron mover ni un dedo fuera de la cama, estar abrazados les parecía todavía más tentador que el saciar su creciente hambre. Parado cerca de la mesa de la cocina y con café en mano, un pelirrojo hombre de la mafia observaba a su rubio amante fingir muy mal su calma.

-Giotto, es la segunda taza que enfrías ¿por qué no paras con esto? Por lo menos frente a mí, sabes que no podrás engañarme.-Desde que el décimo Vongola se había atrevido a desafiarlo, Primo no pudo quitarse la sensación de miedo.

-¡Déjame en paz, te he dicho mil veces que estoy perfectamente!-El que levantara la voz era muy mala señal, pero incluso sin eso G lo conocía lo suficiente como para adivinar su estado de ánimo en segundos.

Si bien se emocionó bastante luego del reto que Tsuna le hizo, pasadas las horas un extraño temor se apoderó de su cuerpo, dificultándole el poder dormir o probar bocado ¿qué era aquello? Su guardián lo sabía, era simplemente el saber que existía la posibilidad de que Gokudera, su querido Gokudera fuese convencido de que la fidelidad absoluta era el mejor camino. Y claro, si era el castaño su pareja de años, y eso por raro que le pareciera, era doloroso.

-Hey.-Como de costumbre, Giotto ni se daba cuenta y ya estaba entre los brazos de G, quien sólo dejaba su cigarro para unir su boca con la suya, alejando así todos los pensamientos dolorosos de su mente y cuerpo.-Eres muy bueno para perder el norte cuando se trata de sentimientos.

Los reproches del más bajo no tuvieron lugar, es más, se deshicieron cuando los dientes de la tormenta mayor le dejaron una certera mordida en el cuello, haciéndolo sangrar levemente. El siguiente paso lo dieron sobre la mesa, desparramando el desayuno por todos lados para darle cabida a aquello que llevaban literalmente siglos haciendo.

-¡G…! Sabes que soy capaz de llegar hasta el final aquí mismo si t-tú… ¡Ahhh!-Siendo siempre el pelirrojo quien se preocupa del recato y la decencia, es decir, de llevar a su fogosa pareja a un sitio privado antes de que terminaran desnudos, por esta vez decidió que no estaría mal dar rienda suelta a sus necesidades en plena cocina.

Ser atravesado por la enorme fuerza de un seme violento era el paraíso de Primo, pero eso se disfrutaba plenamente sólo después de una buena previa, como dicen por ahí: Planear la fiesta es más divertido que la misma fiesta. G lo sabe de sobra, por lo que no se apresura y dedica largos minutos a la adoración de su uke, manoseándolo, venerándolo con su lengua en las zonas que lo hacen temblar.

-¿No te cansas de esto?-Bromea, pensando por unos momentos que ese debe ser el polvo número un millón que tienen y la excitación no ha bajado ni de chiste. Recibe una sonrisa lasciva como respuesta y ello es suficiente para no poder evitar el morderle un pezón con deseo, enrojeciéndolo todavía más de lo común.

-¡Ooh, G! ¡Mi querido G!-Sin cuidar ni siquiera el sonido de sus gritos y quejidos, el rubio se entrega al placer sin quejas, ya ni recuerda porqué es que se sentía tan mal. Abriendo la camisa de su pareja de un solo golpe, se divierte admirando su marcado cuerpo, el cual aún luce algunas pequeñas cicatrices de las que él mismo es culpable, lo que le hace hervir la sangre.

Con la mayoría de sus ropas regadas por el suelo, G se entretiene los siguientes minutos saboreando la entrada de su presa, lamiendo insistentemente mientras el coro de los gemidos ajenos hace que el apretado bulto en sus pantalones enloquezca.

Es difícil para Giotto resistirse a la lengua de su guardián, más cuando la desliza hacia sus testículos cada vez que se le da la gana, sin atender a su necesitado miembro que ya luce empapado de su propio preseminal. El más alto nota su urgencia y en vez de ayudarle, insiste en pasear su lengua alrededor, incluso por sus muslos y ombligo, pero no allí. Esto lejos de enfurecerlo, le excita más, él lo sabe y lo hace caer en desesperación a propósito, lo tiene a su merced y eso lo hace gozar desde el fondo de su alma.

-Primo, eres tan encantador que no puedo resistirme.-Admite, sudando tanto que tiene que quitarse los restos de ropa, y por qué no, aprovecha de desnudar al otro, quien tembloroso y con los ojos brillantes, espera con las caderas en alto la invasión.-No, cariño, eso no.

Inclina su cabeza lo suficiente como para quedar a milímetros del glande ajeno, y soltando su fresco aliento contra él, comienza a pasear la punta de su lengua rápidamente, de arriba abajo, tocando esa pequeña parte que actúa como un botón que al ser presionado, expulsa todo lo que lleva dentro. Así fue, entre desgarradores gritos, el rubio encontró su ansiado orgasmo entre olas y olas de infinito placer, el cual se intensificó al sentir los dedos de su amante hundirse en él, prolongando sus sensaciones por unos momentos más.

-¡Dios, G! ¡Eres lo máximo!-Babeando y jadeando, recibió de una vez por todas lo que tanto ansiaba, a su seme enterrándose con furia en su dilatado sitio preferido. La mesa completa casi sucumbe ante las brutales embestidas de la tormenta, quien hacía honor a dicho elemento con sus intentos por destruir el cuerpo ajeno, lo cual sabía de antemano que no le molestaría en caso de que ocurriera.

Puede que la intuición Vongola sea prácticamente infalible, al parecer no es que Giotto no lo notara, es realmente que no quiso hacer caso, pero hace unos pocos minutos que ya tenían público. Su pelirrojo novio también se dio cuenta, como buen hitman que era. De pie frente a la puerta entreabierta, Gokudera y Tsuna no daban crédito a lo que veían, es decir, la última vez compartieron la cama con ellos, pero ese espectáculo de brutal sensualidad era todavía más impresionante que lo de aquella ocasión.

No es que quisiera presumir, realmente estaba excitado hasta el punto de querer darlo todo, así que sin medir sus acciones, el más alto tomó a su rubio preferido por las caderas y lo alzó para continuar follando de pie, dejando que la gravedad se encargara de ayudarle a llegar más lejos. El otro poco y nada tenía de pasivo, puesto que se movía frenéticamente para hacer llegar ese miembro enorme a su próstata, recibiendo más y más descargas eléctricas de pura satisfacción.

-Esto es…-Susurró Tsuna, más para sí mismo que para recibir alguna respuesta de su novio ¿Era morbo lo que sentían? No podían parar de mirar, estaban algo excitados pero también incómodos, y no sólo por presenciar algo que debiera ser privado, sino que otra cosa más les resultaba sumamente desagradable en la escena. Ninguno de los dos lo descifraba.

El sonoro y potentísimo orgasmo de ambos explotó y parecía que podía llenar toda la amplia habitación, sin olvidarse ni un solo rincón. Salpicados de su semilla, los apasionados amantes seguían meneándose en un intento por alargar su placer, recuperando el aire con gran dificultad.

-Asombroso…-Soltó el rubio, viendo como sus cuerpos brillaban por el sudor, al igual que sus pupilas llorosas.-No hay nada mejor que esto.

No quiso quedarse a escuchar ni una palabra más, la tormenta menor se alejó rápidamente del lugar echando un chasquido. Tsuna quiso seguirlo, mas el aura tenebrosa que lo rodeaba se lo impidió, y en realidad, él también tenía deseos de estar solo.

Habían llegado a un acuerdo sin celos de por medio, lo cual debía incluir al otro par también, los cuales por obviedad tienen relaciones entre ellos, si son amantes hace miles de décadas ¿qué estaba mal entonces? Una semilla no muy buena comenzó a germinar en los más jóvenes, dictaminando desde ya que las cosas muy probablemente iban a tomar un mal camino.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Estuve a punto de morir en todos los aspectos de la vida pero he vuelto 8D perdón pequeña Pashi por siempre hacerte esperar tanto, no tengo perdón de yisus uvuU peeeero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, aquí está la siguiente parte 8)

Pongo advertencia de que la cosa se pone un poquito violenta, pero es ficción, no estoy apoyando nada de lo que pase aquí en la vida real :v

 **Capítulo 3**

En la soledad de su habitación, Sawada Tsunayoshi daba vueltas por todos lados, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, sentimientos o lo que sea que se había metido dentro de él que le incomodaba como si de un montón de astillas se tratase. Amaba a Gokudera, como siempre y desde el primer momento, pero había más, mucho más, una ola de incesantes cuestionamientos que no descifraba y mucho menos les podía dar respuesta. Alguien tocó su puerta y aun con sus nulas ganas de atender a las inquietudes de cualquier otro, fue a abrir la puerta, por cortesía más que otra cosa.

Por su lado, Gokudera Hayato logró trepar hasta el techo de la antigua mansión e instalarse allí mismo a fumar como condenado, casi en el mismo estado que su novio, intentando calmarse para pensar con claridad, aborreciendo el hecho de no poder transformar sus preocupaciones en ecuaciones y resolverlas con facilidad como acostumbraba.

-Hey, enano.-Sintió la inconfundible voz de G desde abajo, no importaba si decía sólo eso, siempre sonaba como una provocación, una que claramente no ignoraría. Se asomó con una mirada de aquellas, sin decir palabra alguna.- ¿Es parte de tus pataletas el esconderte allí?

-¿Quién mierda está haciendo una pataleta?-De un salto llegó al suelo a enfrentar a la tormenta mayor, quien lo miraba apoyado en un muro, totalmente desinteresado.-No creo que tenga que pedirte permiso para ir a un sitio u otro.

-¿A qué acuerdo llegaste con Decimo?-Sin perder el tiempo, se lanzó a preguntar lo que sabía que le interesaba a su pareja, era su mano derecha después de todo. Siendo el menor lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender, se sonrojó de inmediato.

-E-eso no es asunto tuyo.-Se defendió, fumando con furia y luchando inútilmente contra el color enrojecido de su piel. El más alto se acercó y en un segundo ya le había arrancado el cigarro, apagándolo en la palma de su propia mano.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con Primo me incumbe, enano.-Clavando su fría mirada de hitman, hizo que el pequeño italiano quisiera retroceder, pero su orgullo pudo más.-Vas a darme todos los detalles de lo que acordaste con Decimo, a Primo le urge saberlo así que de aquí no te mueves sin darme la información.

-Si Giotto quiere saberlo, voy a conversarlo con él.-Tratando de imitar su mirada y ocultar el terror, Gokudera hizo gala de su tan conocida determinación, sin dejarse amedrentar por el aura ajena.

-Imposible, cuando te encuentres con Primo van a follar, no habrá tiempo para explicaciones.-A esas alturas ya estaba acorralando al menor en uno de los muros del jardín, a escasos centímetros de hacer contacto físico.- ¿No crees que eres un poco egoísta?-En una milésima de segundo, y sin que el otro se pudiera defender, G tomó del cuello a Hayato, sin hacerle daño pero con un agarre del que no podía salir.-Te pusiste celoso ¿verdad? Cuando me viste follando con Primo en la cocina esta mañana ¿es que acaso los quieres a ambos sólo para ti?

-¡D-de ninguna mane…!-El viento frío de la mañana hizo que la calidez fuese mucho más notoria. Dejó de sentir la mano de G que lo sujetaba, pues todos sus sentidos se concentraron en el beso que este le daba, uno violento, con mordidas que le destrozaban los labios. Le hundió la lengua hasta provocarle arcadas, usó su mano libre para sujetar las del menor, poniéndolas sobre su cabeza.

Las habilidades del hitman eran insuperables, Hayato no tuvo ni una mínima oportunidad de defenderse o escapar, menos cuando sintió todo el cuerpo del mayor frotarse contra el suyo, provocándole inevitablemente una erección, la más vergonzosa que haya tenido. Obviamente esto fue percibido y se inició un roce agresivo entre ambas intimidades. Gokudera nunca lo iba a admitir en voz alta, claramente, pero lo que ocurría no le estaba desagradando para nada en cuanto a lo físico, estaba sintiendo mucho placer, tanto que no podía evitar responder a los besos, comerse la lengua ajena y suspirar por lo bien que se sentía el encuentro de ambos miembros, más cuando G soltó su cuello para desabrochar sus pantalones y que las pieles por fin se pudieran encontrar.

No pudo pensar en ocultarse, la saliva le mojaba todo el cuello y la mezcla de besos, mordidas, lenguas y glandes frotándose lo estaba llevando al orgasmo a una velocidad impresionante. Arqueando la espalda a espera del climax, el mayor lo soltó, casi dejándolo caer.

-No va a ser tan fácil.-Levemente agitado, el pelirrojo volteó al menor, dejándolo con los pantalones abajo muy fácilmente, este último obviamente notó sus intenciones pero al tratar de huir volvió a ser inmovilizado, siendo puestas sus manos sobre su cabeza.-Esto, Gokudera Hayato, es un "polvo de nada", para que aprendas.

Abundantes lágrimas brotaron de los ojos verdes del pequeño italiano, quien era desvirgado de aquella delicada zona a punta de brutales embestidas. Se mordió sus ya dañados labios para tratar de aguantar pero los gritos se le escapaban, huían de él con la misma velocidad con que G lo penetraba.

Nunca fue muy cercano al sadomasoquismo ni nada parecido, la pura idea de dañar a su Juudaime le daba terror, y ser golpeado no le atraía, pero la fuerza con la que lo tomaban le estaba haciendo sentir bien, G no era ningún desconocido y por más que no le cayera del todo bien, sabía que no era una mala persona, y ciertamente lo había excitado. Un fuerte choque contra su próstata hizo que se le pusiera nuevamente como una roca, su mente se fue a blanco y sin notarlo, enredó sus piernas en las del más alto y se dedicó a mover las caderas para que los golpes en su punto sensible se repitieran.

Una vez que notó la excitación del de cabello plateado, el mayor lo atrajo hacia él, besándolo nuevamente, acariciando sus pezones y su miembro con esa maestría de la que hacía gala en la cama. Su entrada estaba apretada, sin darse cuenta ya estaba acabando y era tan delicioso que no pudo frenarlo, llenándolo de su esencia hasta lo más profundo. Por su parte, el más bajo se corrió lento y con fuerza, disfrutando por primera vez de tener una corrida atrás.

Lo dejaron caer en el suelo y de vuelta a la realidad, allí Gokudera se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, sintiendo una mezcla extraña entre vergüenza, culpa, suciedad y orgullo roto.

-Cuando Giotto se entere de esto…-Fue lo único que pudo articular, arreglando torpemente su ropa y tratando de mantenerle la mirada al hitman que lo contemplaba con desprecio.

-¿Vas a acusarme como un niño? Anda, te espero.-Fumando como si nada, la tormenta mayor se relajó mirando como la noche caía poco a poco. Su reciente compañero sexual se retiró sin decir nada pero con un profundo resentimiento que era palpable en el aire.

¿Qué demonios se creía ese? ¿Sólo por ser mayor podía hacer y deshacer con su cuerpo? Sería ridículo culparlo si de todos modos lo había disfrutado y se notaba, pero no se quedaría del todo callado, esto Tsuna lo iba a saber de su boca inmediatamente, una buena mano derecha confesaba sus crímenes cara a cara, se repetía una y otra vez.

Llegó a la puerta y quiso tocar, mas unos suaves pero intensos gemidos lo detuvieron, la sangre se le heló en las venas. Abrió sigilosamente y no supo si sentirse traicionado o tremendamente caliente por la escena: Sobre la cama, casi desnudos y empapados, Giotto y Tsuna se besaban lento y delicioso, cada uno masturbando al otro.

-Decimo…-Pronunciaba el rubio en un perfecto y sensual italiano, paseando su ardiente lengua por la boca del menor que parecía embrujado por sus ya tan conocidos encantos. Ambos se acariciaban, los dedos rodaban por la sudorosa piel, los rosados pezones y cuando volvían a acariciar sus miembros, sus gemidos al unísono se convertían en un coro de ángeles.

-Espera…q-quiero…-No pudo darse a entender por su mente nublada, por lo que sólo actuó. El castaño tomó de los hombros al otro y lo tumbó en la cama, posándose sobre él para frotar sus intimidades con ímpetu, llegando ambos a los gritos.

-¡Ooh, Decimo! ¡Esto se siente tan bien!-Volviendo a los besos, toda la piel se pegó y fue como convertirse en uno, pellizcándose los pezones mutuamente hasta encontrar juntos el ansiado final, el cual los llenó de semen, gritos, placer desbordado y exquisitos truenos recorriéndolos al mismo tiempo.

Escondido y con una erección que amenazaba con reventarle el pantalón, Gokudera no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, después de lo recién vivido no valdría el hacer una escena de celos, tampoco tenía caso, sumado a ello que su propia calentura no le dejaba ver todo claro.

-Increíble…ya puedes pasar, Gokkun.-La híper intuición Vongola no tenía fallos, Primo supo desde el primer momento que el pequeño italiano los vigilaba.-Ven, entra y te explicaré todo.

-¡¿Gokudera-kun?!-Dame-Tsuna intentó torpemente vestirse, taparse u ocultar lo ocurrido, como si no fuese lo más evidente del mundo. La entrada de su novio a escena lo descolocaba, no supo qué decir o qué hacer, fue bastante parecido a cuando lo descubrió después de su primer encuentro con G.

-Me alegra que estés aquí, querido.-Acariciando sus mejillas con las manos aun llenas de fluidos, el rubio hizo que el recién llegado tomara asiento.-No quise comenzar una guerra sin sentido contra Decimo, menos por G o tú, si todos podemos ser amigos. En pos de ello, vine a hacer las paces con él y no hay nada mejor que un poco de buen sexo para limar asperezas y entrar en confianza ¿no te parece así?

Giotto tenía un extraño poder de convencimiento a pesar de su retorcida lógica, de algún modo parecía estar todo claro y en orden. La joven pareja se miró sin entender mucho, pero sin una pizca de resentimiento.

-Juudaime, lo lamento, acabo de tener relaciones con G.-Se confesó finalmente, si era a eso a lo que venía. Frente a la cara de sorpresa de Tsuna y una risita traviesa de Primo, el guardián intentó arrodillarse para pedir disculpas en su manera clásica, pero fue detenido.

-Hey, no hay problema ¿verdad Decimo? Lo dije ahora, todos podemos ser amigos.-Tomándolo otra vez, lo besó con una ternura que era capaz de quebrar cualquier defensa.-Nosotros recién estamos comenzando ¿no te gustaría ayudar?

No supo cómo llegó a la cama, pero la escena de Giotto y Tsuna sobre él acariciándolo lo llevó a la luna y más allá, sus ojos verdes brillaron de deseo y usando los brazos para pegarlos más y más a su piel, se entregó a la dulce pasión de su primer trío.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Merezco las penas del infierno :c amo este fic (no sé porqué ahhah) y aun así siempre pasa todo lo malo posible en mi puta bidah para impedirme actualizar 8( aish pero ñe, aquí está la siguiente parte. Pequeña Pashi, tienes un lugar en mi corazón por leer esta aberración xD espero algún día verte y dibujarte un conejito de agradecimiento C: hahhaha

 **Capítulo 4**

Los guardianes y sus correspondientes antepasados regresaron muy tarde en la noche, cenaron y rápidamente fueron a descansar, había sido un día agotador recorriendo Italia y aprendiendo todo lo posible de las experiencias vividas y contadas por los mayores. Mientras los jóvenes se llenaban de sabiduría y reflexiones profundas, Gokudera Hayato intentaba frenar sus desgarradores gritos, no pretendía incomodar o despertar a nadie en toda la mansión, pero costaba trabajo.

-Gokkun, no hay necesidad de que te reprimas, las paredes de este lugar son muy gruesas, nadie te oirá.-Detuvo su quehacer sólo para decir eso, obviamente deseaba oír al menor en todo su esplendor y no mentía tampoco, él mejor que nadie sabía todas las ventajas que poseía su hogar.

Dirigió su mirada por enésima vez hacia la puerta, cuando se aseguró de que nadie iba a entrar, volvió a concentrarse en el par de dulces criaturas que se devoraban su miembro intensamente, casi sin dejar un milímetro libre. Giotto y Tsuna se dividían las labores entre la cabeza y el tronco del caramelo que degustaban con una coordinación impecable, luego se unían en un beso donde el glande de la tormenta quedaba en medio, causándole un sinfín de espasmos y oleadas de placer por el majestuoso baile de sus lenguas y labios.

-Gokudera-kun…-Siendo parte de los que entregaban las caricias, el décimo Vongola parecía estar gozándolo a la par de su novio. La experiencia obscena del trío, los gemidos de su guardián, los besos de Primo, todo era como estar en un sueño erótico magnífico, lo cual lo impulsaba a rozarse con la pierna de su actual seme, casi llegando al orgasmo por el estímulo.

-Juudai…me… ¡Ahh! Ve-ven…-El puro instinto le hizo notar que su pareja ansiaba el clímax, si ya conocía de sobra los gestos, movimientos y tonos de voz que adquiría cuando estaba cerca. Dicho esto, hizo que ambos se dieran la vuelta, así podría estimularlos sin que ellos detuviesen el sexo oral. El resultado: El par de Vongola lamiendo totalmente extasiados mientras el italiano menor insertaba sus dedos en ambas entradas, forzando sus próstatas hasta el límite.

El orgasmo los llenó de pies a cabeza, es más, la corrida de Hayato fue tan brutal que sus dos empapados ukes sintieron que casi se venían de nuevo sólo por verle y ser manchados por tan increíble eyaculación. Realmente lo deseaban muchísimo, a toda esa piel pálida, a sus ahora vidriosos ojos verdes, cada uno de sus brillantes cabellos plateados y la entreabierta boca rosada. Nuevamente en sincronía, ambos se lanzaron a llenarlo de besos, lamidas, caricias y halagos.

Gokudera sintió que sus parejas sexuales estaban a punto de caer en el canibalismo y poco le importaba, estaba más excitado que nunca en la vida, gozando sin límite de cómo se lo comían vivo con tanta devoción y afecto, olvidó por esas horas la línea entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto.

Mezclaron sus lenguas entre los tres tantas veces que lograban crear un sabor único con sus salivas, agregando también las corridas que se salpicaban por todos lados, cada roce desembocaba en orgasmos y más si sus miembros se encontraban. Así se dedicaron a rozar el trío de intimidades varias veces hasta llegar a un nirvana tan real que sentían que podían sumergirse y nadar en él.

-Oh, Gokkun, ya no lo resisto.-Como era de esperarse, el menos paciente fue Primo, arreglándoselas para quedar en cuatro y que Hayato se la enterrara con la furia de quien ha estado esperando el gran momento por siglos. Claramente no era su intención apartar a Tsuna, para nada, así que lo jaló para que se agarrara debajo de su cuerpo y poder volver a rozarse como hicieron antes de la aparición del guardián de la tormenta.

G no necesitó ir a interrumpir o corroborar lo que sabía de sobra que ocurría, y no es que fuese un mago o adivino, pero conocía de sobra a su gente y poco le costaba intuir lo que pasaría y esta idea ya le había cruzado la cabeza incluso antes de que se concretara. Se quedó en la ventana bebiendo café, sonriendo ante la expectación de cuál sería el siguiente acto extravagante de Primo. Aún si ya podía leerlo y predecirlo, realmente lo volvía loco.

Las embestidas animales del enloquecido seme desgarraron a Giotto por dentro, sentía claramente cómo sus entrañas eran víctimas fatales de la furiosa tormenta que lo poseía y no podía estar más feliz, tanto que se desquitaba de esa adrenalina con el menor, agarrando y mordiendo su joven cuerpo que chillaba sin control. Le daba la sensación de que la virilidad de Gokudera se expandía enormemente dentro de él, atravesándolo, rompiéndolo para que nadie nunca más se apoderara de su cuerpo, así deliraba y se aferraba al castaño para resistir lo más posible hasta que la corrida de su seme lo hizo acabar también y llevarse consigo al tercero, arrastrándolo a un poderoso y apasionado clímax.

No pudo aguantar su hambre y su amor desmedido, así que entre tambaleos y con un desgastado cuerpo, el de cabellos plateados se dejó caer sobre su décimo Vongola, besando los hinchados y rotos labios que aun conservaban semen. Sin decir palabra, se introdujo en su ser y el gemido de satisfacción de ambos fue notorio, realmente se necesitaban. Sin querer quedarse atrás pero tampoco interrumpir, el rubio se permitió abrirse paso en el cuerpo de Gokudera, penetrándolo lento y profundo.

-¡Giotto…!-Suplicó, pero en su mente sabía que no lo iban a liberar. Pronto se reencontró con la magia del punto g masculino, tal como la tormenta mayor se lo había hecho notar recientemente. El placer de entrar y ser invadido a la vez funcionó como una droga y todos sus sentidos se agudizaron, quiso más, mucho más, toneladas de ese infinito goce en sus venas, sintió que se iba a desmayar por el esfuerzo y las sensaciones deliciosas que lo inundaban.

Los rasguños y besos que su pareja le proporcionaba, además de las exquisitas contracciones de su trasero mientras lo follaba eran ya de por si un manjar, también el ver su rostro reflejando el amor y la calentura, su aliento y gemidos, el aroma de su piel, la infinitamente dulce mirada en la que hallaba toda respuesta. Al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo de Primo se le pegaba, entraba y le tocaba en su zona más sensible, dándole goce, caricias, lamidas, gritos llenos de lujuria y una experiencia inolvidable. Ciertamente ambos le encantaban, el amor y ternura de Tsuna más la atractiva locura de Giotto eran la mejor combinación, tanto que se habría quedado con ambos eternamente de ser posible, o eso pensaba en ese instante, hasta que su mente se fue a blanco por un nuevo orgasmo.

El primer jefe de Vongola tuvo por un instante la idea de que siendo el mayor tenía que cuidar a los más jóvenes, por lo que fue el primero en levantarse (realmente el único que podía hacerlo) para llevarle agua a la pareja que yacía sobre el remedo de cama que había quedado. Una vez que lograron hidratarse, cayeron rendidos ante el cansancio. Giotto se limitó a ponerles una sábana seca encima y se retiró.

-Intenso, por lo que veo.-Fue lo primero que pronunció el pelirrojo ante la aparición del rubio en bata, aun embadurnado de sudor y otros fluidos.- ¿No fue un poco corto?

-Calidad en vez de cantidad, cariño.-Riendo suavemente, se sentó a su lado en la ventana, recibiendo gustosamente la fresca brisa nocturna.

-Lo tengo más que claro.-Acariciando el cabello de su pareja, se separó del cigarrillo sólo para dedicarle profundos besos al recién llegado, ¿acaso el pensar en él en otros brazos había logrado excitarlo? De algún modo se sentía más atraído hacía él, como si mientras más sexo tuviese, más aumentara su sensualidad.

No se le puede comparar con las batallas o entrenamientos, pero ciertamente el cuerpo de Tsuna había quedado hecho pedazos tras el salvaje encuentro. Los primeros días le costaba agacharse, sentarse, ducharse y así algunas otras actividades cotidianas. Claro que su leal mano derecha no lo dejó solo ni un instante e hizo cuanto pudo para ayudarlo, fingiendo que estaba en perfectas condiciones cuando en el fondo sufría los mismos dolores.

Estando ya más estable, el dulce castaño disfrutaba por fin de un buen baño de tina. La mansión era antigua pero lejos de extrañar la tecnología o comodidades de su hogar, estaba fascinado por la hermosura arquitectónica del lugar, todo tenía detalles y lo hacía parecer un sitio de cuentos, y hablando de eso, por la puerta se asomó el príncipe azul.

-Decimo, ¿se encuentra usted bien?-La profunda voz de G hizo eco en el cuarto de baño, llegando a oídos del Vongola con un tono aún más grave de lo acostumbrado.

-Ehh…sí, sí, creo que mi cuerpo ya no se encuentra adolorido.-Se cubrió tontamente, estaba totalmente desnudo y no tenía caso, por lo demás, no había nada allí que el pelirrojo no hubiese visto, lamido, mordido y follado.

-Me extraña de tu guardián el que no te haya cuidado correctamente.-Sentándose cerca de la tina, G no le quitó los ojos de encima al sonrojado chico, incluso si sabía que lo estaba poniendo algo incómodo.

-¿Qué? No es eso, Gokudera-kun y yo…bueno, y Primo.-Claramente no había necesidad de ocultar tan obvia información.-Nosotros hicimos todo aquello con consentimiento y sabiendo las consecuencias, tal vez me he quejado un poco estos días pero no me arrepiento ni me forzaron, así que no lo culpes, por favor.-Intentando ser lo más educado posible, defendió a su novio tal y como hizo alguna vez en las pruebas de sucesión. El mayor sonrió.

-Siempre defendiendo al resto, es usted realmente bondadoso, Decimo.-Ya a orillas de la tina, coló una mano dentro del agua caliente, como testeando su temperatura.-Por ello es que usted merece que se le trate con la delicadeza pertinente.

Tomando la pequeña esponja que se había perdido en el agua, G comenzó a pasar dicho objeto por el mojado cuerpo del menor, lentamente. Mientras ahogaba suspiros, sus mejillas se hicieron todavía más rojas y no por el baño caliente que se daba, eso no era nada en comparación a sentir las manos y miradas de la tormenta mayor, realmente era un hombre encantador.

Dejándose llevar en su totalidad, le permitió al pelirrojo acariciarlo, incluso cuando dejó de lado la esponja, ya eran sólo sus manos con jabón las que lo recorrían, sacándole gemidos suaves y una ya notoria erección.

-G…mnhm.-Murmuró, de puro goce, de pura alegría de volver a tenerlo a su lado, de pronto era eso lo que le producía compartir el espacio con esa persona, pura y genuina alegría. No pudo aguantar más aquel juego y arrastró a G dentro del agua, empapándolo en segundos.

-Decimo, voy a enseñarle cómo se hace _bien_ esto.-Besándolo con una profundidad nunca antes vista, el mayor fue tirando lejos sus prendas, aprovechando la enorme tina para abrazarse al otro, frotándose, manoseándolo y disfrutando como se estremecía el menor contra él, tanto que entre tanto jadeo le sacó un orgasmo sin planearlo.

-Mnh…y-yo lo…lamento…-Avergonzado por correrse así, Tsuna ocultó su rostro entre las manos, recuperando el aire, más no duró demasiado, su seme lo tomó con delicadeza y apartando sus manos, lo volvió a besar.

-Entre más lo disfrute, mejor.-Sonriendo entre besos, se acomodó y sin problemas logró hundirse en su cuerpo.-Nhm…verá como no le dolerá ni un centímetro del cuerpo luego de esto, confíe en mí.

-Co…confío en ti.-Con los ojos brillantes, el décimo Vongola se dejó hacer por el otro, agarrándolo con brazos y piernas mientras lo follaba tan duro como le gustaba, presionando su miembro entre sus vientres y dejando chupones por todos lados.-¡Ohh, G! ¡Necesitaba esto!-Comiéndoselo a besos, le daba la sensación de que la tormenta podía llegar más y más profundo en cada empujón, lo atravesaba y él tocaba el cielo, era lo máximo.

El suelo del baño estaba empapado, salpicaron hacia todos lados durante su hazaña, la cual era más intensa y ardiente, como los gritos que dejaba salir Tsuna, enloquecido de placer, sintiendo que lo estaban estimulando por todos lados, como si su pareja de cama tuviese mil manos y mil lenguas.

Era pronto pero el orgasmo les pisaba los talones, era extraño escuchar a G gemir tan alto pero ciertamente el pequeño y atractivo cuerpo del castaño era un manjar y le estaba dando un goce inigualable. Con las lenguas entrelazadas, el par de calientes amantes recibieron el clímax gustosamente, con mordidas y rasguños incluidos.

-Wow.-Era lo que correspondía decir luego de un polvo así, más no salió esto de la boca de ninguno de ellos, sino que de su ahora espectador.-Debieron al menos poner el seguro, ahora que me he invitado solo a esta reunión no habrá forma de echarme.

-¡Primo…!-Exclamó Tsuna, con su típica vergüenza que seguía ahí, persistente en él, aun después de todo lo vivido entre los cuatro.

-¿Vas a dejarme participar por las buenas o por las malas, G?-Dejando un camino de ropa a su paso, el rubio llegó completamente desnudo a saludar a los otros dos.-Veo que ya estás recuperado, Decimo, qué alegría me da.-Su sonrisa sólo lo ponía más nervioso.

-Depende del Decimo, haré lo que él quiera.-Dijo seriamente el pelirrojo, pero ni se apartó del menor ni mucho menos le quitó el duro miembro del interior de su cuerpo.

-Oh, bien, entonces no hay problema.-Del mismo modo que lo hizo antes del anterior trío, Giotto besó con sensual ternura al Vongola, paseando su juguetona lengua por su labios, su paladar y toda la zona, logrando que el otro correspondiera por mera inercia.-¿Verdad que está bien que me una?

Esos besos dulces y apasionados eran capaces de doblegar a cualquiera, y esta no era la excepción, así que con una lasciva sonrisa, Tsuna dio el sí a este nuevo fogoso trío.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

HOY ME LANZO (? Nah, llevaba DEMASIADO tiempo sin actualizar así que me amanecí terminando el otro cap y escribiendo completo este! Para compensar xD Pashi, me impresiona tu paciencia y tu interés por este fic :') gracias por seguir leyendo! :D

 **Capítulo 5**

La tina era grande para uno, cómoda para dos pero imposible para tres, por lo que G se autoproclamó el jefe del juego y se encargó de dirigirlos para que quedaran en sitios correctos sin desgarrarse algo. Pero era difícil concentrarse cuando un par de preciosos ukes se dedican a masajearte y lamerte de pies a cabeza, devotamente.

-No se aleje tanto, Decimo.-Jalándolo del brazo para que quedara sentado sobre él, el pelirrojo volvió a penetrar duramente al menor, destrozando su interior del cual aún escurría su previa corrida. Le frotó los pezones con los pulgares mientras lo tomaba para ayudarle a sacar y volver a meter por completo su dura intimidad. Los choques contra su próstata lo estaban haciendo alucinar.

-Wow, buena erección.-Mencionó Giotto, como si estuviese evaluando la escena y a sus participantes. Acercándose, y calculando a la perfección el ritmo que llevaban los otros para no arruinarlo, comenzó a darle sexo oral al castaño, con un deseo ferviente, el cual le hacía masturbarse a la par de esas acciones.

-¡G! ¡Primo!-Gritó entre lágrimas por el esfuerzo y el gigantesco placer, no podía creer que existieran sensaciones como aquellas, si ya el anterior trío le había dejado el cuerpo y el alma en pedazos. Volver a encontrarse con ese nivel de goce era celestial.

Estirándose lo más posible, G no dejó en ningún momento de penetrar al Vongola menor, pero se las arregló para sentar a su novio sobre él y masturbarlo, agregando a ello lamidas en su ansiosa entrada, dilatándolo a gran velocidad. Con la correcta inclinación, Giotto tuvo la libertad de volver a estimular con la boca al menor y en ese punto ya los tres estaban fuera de sí mismos, nublados de calentura.

-¡Me estoy corriendo, G!-Dijo de manera algo inentendible por no terminar de sacarse la intimidad de Tsuna de la boca antes de hablar, pero su cuerpo se le adelantó y antes de tratar de repetirlo, ya estaba derramando su ardiente semen en la mano de su pareja, babeando por la exquisita sensación de su lengua en la próstata.

A ello rápidamente le siguieron la corrida del décimo Vongola en la boca del rubio, y finalmente la de G en el fondo del cuerpo de su uke. Llegaron a pensar que la tina podría volver a llenarse de tantas corridas juntas.

Recuperando el aire, los ukes se dejaron manipular por el más alto, quien nuevamente los acomodó a su gusto y conveniencia. Esta vez quedaron ambos espalda contra espalda, rozando sus traseros con la erección de G entre ellos, a la vez este usaba sus manos para masturbarlos. Era extrañamente excitante el sentir ese pene incluso si no estaba entrando, además del cuerpo del otro uke en cuestión.

El primero en rendirse fue Giotto, claramente, que sin preguntar ni nada, se sentó sobre la virilidad del pelirrojo, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Mas en cuanto se levantó, fue el otro chico quien la tomó y se la introdujo en el cuerpo. ¿Comenzaba una pelea? Por supuesto que no, al contrario, se pusieron de acuerdo con una rápida mirada y fueron intercalando, entraba en uno y luego en el otro, gozando sin límites de ese pedazo que se les daba y de las caricias en sus intimidades que no eran nada menor.

-¡G, estás más duro que nunca!-Soltó el décimo Vongola, sorprendido por el enorme ánimo que tenía el mayor, sin embargo era de esperarse teniendo a esos dos a su merced. No era él un hombre que expresara demasiado sus emociones, pero era una obviedad que tener a esos dos seres tan deseables para él solo le producía una excitación que únicamente podía explicarse con eso, su erección.

El juego de intercalar lo llevó al límite, al poco rato se corrió con lenta delicia entre los dos, manchándolos de su semilla caliente como lava. Sin esperar ni un segundo, se lanzó sobre Giotto y volvió a empalarlo con furia, a lo que el otro claramente no se opusó y disfrutó plenamente. Por su parte, el castaño recibía los gruesos dedos de G en su trasero, además de algunas lamidas en su miembro por parte del rubio.

G no se permitiría jamás darle mal sexo a su pareja de toda la vida, el cansancio no era un problema para él, pero con ese nivel de excitación corría el peligro de venirse antes de lo previsto. Afortunadamente todos se encontraban en la misma posición y los orgasmos iban y venían sin control, sumado a eso que de cualquier modo el pelirrojo siempre sabía durar lo suficiente, era un caballero leal y eficiente en todos los ámbitos.

No podían dejar de practicar lo que tan bien se les daba, es decir, el castaño y el rubio le regalaron una doble felación al mayor, lo merecía por tanto esmero, y en realidad, sólo por ser él. Las lenguas rosadas y suaves se volvían una en el glande ajeno, luego por todo el tronco, como si una serpiente la fuese rodeando. Las chupadas y suaves mordidas amenazaban con hacerle perder el juicio al destacado hitman, el cual se retorcía y dejaba ir gritos cargados de lujuria, sintiendo que su intimidad se hinchaba peligrosamente.

Ni estando a punto de morir en batallas había tenido esa sensación de irse a blanco y estar inconsciente por unos segundos como ahora, donde el orgasmo lo inundaba así como su corrida lo hacía con las bocas de los otros dos.

-Me encantan tus espesas corridas, amor.-Soltó Giotto, sonrojado y con hilos de semen sobre su cara y boca. Así fue a besarlo con profundidad, recibiendo con cariño al tercero que se les unía para comenzar una mescolanza de lenguas, salivas y cuanto fluido hubiese.

Le gustaba mucho, realmente le gustaba, era capaz de hacer cosas tan vergonzosas con y por él. El joven Vongola se encontraba en un estado de profundo éxtasis pero algo en su mente aún funcionaba como para entender que estaba descubriendo nuevos sentimientos, nuevas sensaciones, y que si estos se daban de la mano de G, él felizmente los recibiría.

Por su lado, Giotto estaba tan contento como cada vez que está con su novio, y en compañía de alguien más mucho mejor, no tenía deseo alguno ya de competir, sólo de pasarla lo mejor posible con sus nuevos amigos de cama.

Y por último G, quien con su mente llena de lógica y serenidad, no se detenía a cuestionar las cosas o hacer grandes reflexiones, simplemente gozaba cada centímetro de piel de sus acompañantes que se entregaban totalmente a su persona.

Al momento de tener las duras erecciones de Giotto y Tsuna en la boca, G no pudo evitar masturbarse, no sólo por las texturas y sabores que disfrutaba, sino que los gemidos y gritos ya eran material suficiente para tener una excitación bastante importante. No duraron demasiado, ninguno de los tres.

No supo cómo, pero la tormenta mayor había tenido razón todo el tiempo, ya que luego de asearse y descansar un rato, Tsuna no tuvo dolor alguno en el cuerpo ¿qué clase de magia era esa? Mientras terminaba de secar su cabello, vio por el pasillo a Gokudera, fumando como de costumbre.

-Ah…Gokudera-kun.-Lo llamó pero fue inútil, ya se había ido ¿Estaba por casualidad celoso? Él había hecho el mismo trío, había tenido a los dos ardientes chicos para él, no debería estarlo. Suspiró, conociendo el orgullo y carácter de su pareja no debiera sorprenderle que estuviese por lo menos un poco molesto.

Toda esa información la sabía de sobra el pequeño italiano ¿y qué? Como si el analizar eso le quitara el mal cuerpo, uno que ni él mismo podía terminar de explicarse. Cuando iba por la segunda cajetilla, una mano se posó sobre la suya, deteniéndolo.

-No te impediré fumar, pero lo que buscas no se encuentra en las colillas.-Unos ojos dulces y claros como el cielo lo cubrieron, ahí estaba nuevamente Giotto para hacer que su mente se desvaneciera. Allí, frente al jardín trasero, se sentaron en silencio sólo a mirarse.

-Giotto…mnh.-No lograba ordenar sus palabras y frases, temía decir algo inapropiado.-Me he dado cuenta de lo que ocurrió en el baño, y no te lo estoy reprochando, tampoco a Juudaime, pero…

-¿Hmm? ¿Te hemos molestado con el ruido? Lo lamento mucho, Gokkun.-Con una risita coronaba su pequeña broma, la cual no fue mal recibida aun en el estado de furia contenida en que se encontraba el de cabellos plateados, simplemente no podía enojarse con ese dulce hombre.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, y tengo más que claro que yo también he tenido un trío con ustedes, pero el que haya sido G…una persona superior en todo aspecto, me preocupa, más por la expresión de Juudaime luego de cada vez que está con él y más hoy, parecía que estaba hechizado.-Con el dolor de su alma relataba sus sentimientos e inseguridades al mayor, no era nada de fácil y menos para alguien como Hayato, pero ahí estaba de nuevo el encanto de Primo que le hacía soltar todo.

-No digas eso, G es alguien que amo como bien sabes, pero nadie es superior a otro, cada quien tiene su encanto, y a ti te sobra por cierto.-Tomándolo de las mejillas, notó como hacía esfuerzos por contener sus lágrimas, si le decía que las soltara no lo iba a hacer, era obvio, si es Gokudera.

-No digas algo así para que cambie de opinión, todos saben que G es el ejemplo de mano derecha y si sigues con él después de todos estos años es porque también ha de ser muy buena pareja y claro, excelente amante.-Con un chasquido de fastidio, finalmente comenzó a fumar a pesar de la anterior advertencia. El orgullo destruido es cosa seria.

-¿Crees que yo mentiría y diría frases alentadoras porque sí? ¿Y además dirigidas a ti? No sé por quién me tomas.-Apartando el cigarrillo, lo besó con toda la ternura que sus labios podían albergar, luego aspiró de su cigarro y lo devolvió a la boca ajena.-Si vuelves a sentirte así puedo besarte todo lo que quieras hasta hacerte cambiar de opinión.

La risa se le escapaba sola ante esas bromas ridículas pero tan encantadoras, si era ese rubio tan precioso como una obra de arte quien las pronunciaba. Decidió que por unos momentos no se preocuparía más del asunto y mejor esperaría a poder hablar con Tsuna, o tal vez se lo guardaría como tantas otras cosas, no lo sabía aún, lo correcto y lo incorrecto últimamente se le mezclaba con demasiada frecuencia y ahí estaba de nuevo, admirando los ojos puros de ese que lo miraba con ansiedad, como si siempre esperara algo de él.

Recibiendo con comodidad la llegada de la noche, Hayato y su amante simplemente se quedaron acostados en las pequeñas escaleras mientras veían el cielo, en silencio y fumando pausadamente, disfrutando cada minuto con calma.

El mayor tenía muy poco interés en las nubes o estrellas, lo más brillante y precioso que tenía estaba a su lado, ahí junto a él con sus ojos verdes y su piel de leche. Por extraño que pareciera no se estaba excitando, o no del todo, sino que era su innegable belleza la que lo tenía embelesado como si estuviese viendo una escultura antigua, tan moldeable entre sus manos, tan puro, con un corazón tan dulce y delicado que le daba miedo destruirlo con un solo toque.

Daba igual si le salía bien o mal, daba exactamente lo mismo si Gokudera Hayato terminaba derrotado y moribundo, el gran esfuerzo que hacía ya era admirable, el fuego en sus venas, su determinación, valentía, su energía inagotable. Había tanto en él que lo hacía único y más especial que nadie, era demasiado notorio pero de todas formas él no era capaz de verlo, no sabía que sus imperfecciones lo hacían perfecto a su modo.

Decirle todo aquello no tenía sentido, era tan testarudo que no lo iba a aceptar, así que optó por simplemente ir a apoyarse en su pecho, aspirar su aroma, sentirlo tan suyo como fuese posible. Para Primo, la paz que le estaba proporcionando la joven tormenta era más valiosa que cualquier fortuna o puesto en la mafia.

-Duerme hoy conmigo, Gokkun.-No hubo respuesta más que una caricia en sus cabellos, y fue suficiente.

Esa noche estuvo más fría de lo normal, o tal vez el décimo Vongola lo sintió así por la soledad en su enorme cama, su novio nunca llegó a dormir. No sabía si seguía afuera fumando, si se había ido, si estaba en otra habitación o si estaba con Primo, ese último punto era ya tan cotidiano que no le molestaba.

A esas mismas horas, los cuerpos de los amantes pudieron conocer una nueva sensación, y es que nunca antes habían estado en una cama con la ropa puesta. Cuando el rubio lo invitó a dormir no estaba hablando en clave o metáfora, de verdad se acostaron y simplemente descansaron abrazados. Tuvieron el pensamiento de que era eso lo más romántico que les había ocurrido en mucho tiempo, pero ninguno lo dijo en voz alta.

La noche oscura cubrió la mansión Vongola, dejando prácticamente a oscuras al único habitante despierto. G supo que no era sólo su intuición de hitman, era su cuerpo completo el que le advertía que un peligro grave y de extraña procedencia estaba por desencadenarse en sus vidas.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

Nuevamente agradezco la paciencia de la pequeña Pashi *3* gracias por apoyar este fic bizarro hahha ya queda poco, calculo que dos capítulos~

 **Capítulo 6**

Giotto no solía dormir mucho, mas seguía en cama sólo por el enorme placer que le producía observar a su joven compañero mientras descansaba. Acariciaba sus cabellos plateados, su mejilla, a ratos repartía besos suaves por su piel, era francamente irresistible.

-Oh, Gokkun, si tan solo…-Aun sabiendo que nadie lo escucharía, se censuró. Lo que estaba sintiendo o creía sentir era tan prohibido que no podía ni pronunciarlo, no se atrevía. Continuó con los mimos, los roces, los besos, hasta que sus ansias se dispararon y terminó por despertar a Gokudera al tratar de meterle la lengua en la boca forzosamente.

-Nhg… ¿G-Giotto?-Confundido y somnoliento, los ojos verdes del más bajo intentaban enfocar al culpable de la interrupción de su descanso, así fue como se encontró con el sonriente rubio.

-Perdón, no quería despertarte, cariño.-Se disculpó fugazmente para en seguida tomarlo de las mejillas y besarlo con profundidad como había estado buscando. El fuego no se apagaba nunca en el primer Vongola, menos estando cerca de su presa preferida.

No hubo objeción alguna, la tormenta menor se dejó hacer y respondió casi con el mismo ímpetu, ya que ser despertado con caricias era bastante agradable, y claro, excitante. Entre abrazos y manoseos, ambos terminaron por frotar sus erecciones al tiempo que se besaban con furia. A los dos les encantaba el sexo matutino.

Con la ropa a medio sacar, el rubio se las arregló para liberar el duro miembro del otro e introducirlo en su cuerpo, dejando salir fuertes gemidos desde el primer momento. A los pocos minutos el más bajo se le tiró encima, reclamando el dominio de la penetración y haciendo enloquecer al mayor.

-¡Giotto!-Dijo a modo de grito, moviéndose frenéticamente, hundiéndose en el cálido y cómodo cuerpo que poseía. Se enganchaba a sus pezones con manos y boca, le mordía los labios y el cuello, dejando caminos de saliva brillante, luego rasguños, nalgadas, chupones, todo lo que era posible darle. Estaba en un profundo éxtasis y los gemidos de su acompañante lo alentaban más y más.

-¡Ohh Gokkun! ¡Sigue, me encanta así, más! ¡Ooh más!-No se escuchaba más que la voz de primo, la cual llegó a tal nivel que sí logró escucharse hasta el pasillo, pero daba igual, le estaban estrujando la próstata y el placer se lo comía vivo.

A gatas sobre la cama, Giotto se dejó llevar como nunca antes y Gokudera de inmediato lo percibió, dándole con todas sus energías lo que a gritos le suplicaba. Enganchándose a su nuca con mordidas y besos, sintió los fuertes temblores de su acompañante, los que ya parecían ser sollozos.

-G-Giotto…e-estás…-Incluso dentro del torbellino de calentura en que se encontraban, no pudo dejar de preocuparse por el estado anímico del rubio ¿estaba realmente bien? Su tono de voz, sus expresiones, todo le sabía distinto, cargado de sensualidad y dulzura pero ésta vez con algo más, un algo que se desprendía de su alma, haciéndole daño tal vez.

-Te quiero…te quiero Gokkun.-No era extraño escucharle decir esas palabras, menos cuando se acostaban, pero nuevamente el modo era diferente, no lo gritaba, sino que lo dijo entre dientes, como si las palabras lo fuesen quebrando al tiempo que las pronunciaba.

Hubo una particular sincronía entre los sucesos, Gokudera no pudo seguir preguntando acerca del tema ya que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, al mismo tiempo que las puertas del goce y placer de los amantes se abrían de par en par para darles el clímax. Ahí, frente al recién llegado G, se corrieron majestuosamente entre jadeos y gritos.

Intentó recuperar la compostura, pero Giotto se puso rígido al punto de no dejarlo salir de su cuerpo. Posaron las miradas sobre el más alto, el rubio con curiosidad y el otro con resentimiento, en ningún momento había olvidado lo que tan furioso lo tenía desde el día anterior, sus celos eran inquebrantables.

-¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?-Instintivamente se pegó a Primo, abrazándolo como si lo quisiera suyo y de nadie más, si ya sentía que le intentaba arrebatar a su novio, no lo lograría con su amante.

-Te enseñé lo que era un polvo sin importancia y todavía sigues con tus celos y actitudes sin sentido, eres incorregible.-Ni una pizca de compasión se asomó en la mirada de hielo del pelirrojo, tampoco en sus actos, puesto que tomó con brusquedad los plateados cabellos del menor y lo lanzó contra el otro extremo de la cama. Se aproximó con rapidez y cuando se encontraba a un segundo de comenzar a darle la paliza que según él merecía darle, fue interrumpido.

-¡G, no!-Sus palabras hubiesen bastado para detenerlo, en su subconsciente no entraba la idea de desobedecer a su jefe, pero ante la violencia demostrada, Giotto se apresuró en ir a posicionarse entre ellos, imposibilitando la pelea.

-No ha entendido con palabras ni demostraciones, sólo me quedan los golpes.-Si fuese por él le daría igual lo que ocurriese con Gokudera y el que se acostara con su novio lo traía sin cuidado, puesto que Primo era casi su Dios y podía hacer lo que le diera la gana. Pero el haber visto la pena de Tsuna por el rechazo del pequeño italiano fue lo que provocó su violenta reacción. No podía permitir que le hiciera llorar y más encima sin derecho, no tenían sentido esos celos a su juicio, puesto que todos se estaban acostando con todos.-Has hecho llorar al Decimo ¿estás contento?

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre Hayato, abriendo los ojos de par en par ¿era una sorpresa? Realmente no, era notoria la melancolía de su pareja, así como la propia ¿pero qué podía hacer si no era capaz de dominar sus propios sentimientos? Más que celos era miedo, el sentirse en desventaja ante el hombre allí presente.

-Ya basta.-Afirmó el primer jefe de Vongola, no iba a permitir bajo ningún término una pelea entre miembros de la familia, menos por un tema donde realmente no había nada que discutir. Sin decir más, se inclinó y con gran maestría deslizó los pantalones de su pareja, dándole sexo oral.

-Ah…-La tormenta menor quedó con la boca abierta de la pura sorpresa, no se esperaba estar presenciando tal escena entre la pareja, pero no era desagradable de ningún modo. Pensó en irse y dejarlos a solas, pero al rubio no se le escapaba nada, por lo que lo sujetó de la muñeca para impedir su huida.

-Nh…te haces el molesto, pero estabas duro ¿tanto te gustó verme acabar?-No recibió respuesta, pero tampoco rechazo. Continuó su labor con tanto ímpetu y deseo que el más alto tuvo que sentarse en la cama para dejarle continuar, las piernas le fallaban al recibir esas mamadas de ensueño.

No es que se volviera loco de poder, al contrario, al ser el jefe responsable y amable de siempre se demostraba que Giotto era un ser de noble corazón y un gran sentido de la justicia, pero en la cama sí que le gustaba gozar la idea de ser quien manda, de notar cómo G se derretía y mandaba lejos su seriedad al entrar en contacto con él, cómo no podía negarse a sus encuentros. No tardó demasiado en hacerlo acabar y beberse todo aquello que le correspondía, gustosamente.

Bien sabía que había desatado a la bestia, y eso lo encendía. Con brutalidad fue puesto nuevamente sobre la cama, con las piernas tan arriba que hasta se topaban sus rodillas con sus hombros. Con la leche de la corrida anterior en su cuerpo, fue invadido otra vez, embestido hasta desgarrarlo y hacerlo gemir de deseo y dolor.

No pudo controlar su excitación, el morbo, las ansias de comerse a sus hombres y gozarlos hasta la última gota. Sin haber soltado a Gokudera, lo arrastró y notando que también estaba duro, se sentó para acomodarlo detrás y que ambos lo penetraran a la vez.

-¡Giott-!-No se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba en ello, entrando en el increíblemente apretado cuerpo del rubio, producto del otro miembro. Sentir el aroma de su piel le hizo perder el juicio y mover las caderas para darle lo que pedía. No sabía cómo siempre lograba convencerlo, o mejor dicho arrastrarlo y luego hacerle imposible el negarse. Sus gemidos, su sudor, la suavidad de sus pezones, todo el conjunto de Primo era tan exquisito que no podía dejar de saborearlo. Se quedó gruñendo en su oído, llenándose de sensaciones deliciosas.

Por su lado G le robaba cuanto beso lograba obtener, bañándolo en saliva, masturbándolo y asegurándose de llegar a lo más profundo cada vez, ayudando sin proponérselo al otro para que hiciera lo mismo. El orgasmo les llegó de golpe, más a Primo que sentía que tanto placer no le cabía en el cuerpo y gritaba sin cesar, quemándose vivo.

Nuevamente se puso tan tenso que les impidió salir, y sintiendo que no dejaban de estar duros, continuó moviéndose frenéticamente.

-¡N-no…aun no!-Suplicó, mezclando su lengua con las dos ajenas, logrando que olvidaran sus diferencias por un rato y pudiesen complacerlo como deseaba. No los dejó ir hasta que le proporcionaron tres orgasmos más, quedando sin aliento.

La resistencia del jefe de Vongola dentro y fuera de las batallas era admirable, se recuperaba rapidísimo y cuando estuvo en forma otra vez, acostó a sus compañeros de cama para darles sexo oral al mismo tiempo, ya sea intercalando lamidas o logrando con gran habilidad llevarse ambos a la boca. El interior de la boca de Primo ya era un goce enloquecedor, para más encima juntarlo con el de sentir la fricción de sus miembros.

A pesar de ser el uke los tenía completamente controlados, nadie dijo una sola palabra de protesta, simplemente se dejaron hacer por el rubio, quien casi que lograba hacerlos correrse en su garganta a voluntad.

Pero no todo era dominación, también le encantaba simplemente tumbarse y dejar que sus hombres lo acariciaran, besaran y mimaran como merecía. Entre risas y gemidos, les devolvía las caricias, los masturbaba, los besaba y todo ello mientras rodaban por la cama, sintiendo olores y sabores mezclados, escuchando las respiraciones agitadas y los susurros de amor.

Ninguno era capaz ya de calcular el tiempo, pero notaron lo avanzado que estaba el día por la luz del atardecer que los bañaba por los ventanales. Allí estaba Primo, siendo penetrado por su confiable y amado G, mientras se adueñaba de la intimidad de su amante con manos y boca, pensando que no había mejor lugar que estar entre sus dos amados hombres.

El correrse o hacer correrse al otro no era para nada una señal de término para este uke, al contrario, venirse le daba más entusiasmo, negándose a dejarlos alejarse ni un mínimo centímetro de su cuerpo, aquello sólo ocurrió cuando les ordenó cambiar de lugar, devorando a su pareja y dejándose desgarrar por el menor.

No es que fuese débil de ningún modo, pero el rubio temió por la salud de Gokudera puesto que no había comido nada en todo el día. Una ducha rápida los dejó listos para ir a la cocina a comer y luego retomar sus actividades cotidianas.

Una nueva mañana se presentó y la cama del décimo Vongola permaneció limpia y ordenada ¿la razón? Él también siguió sus instintos y terminó durmiendo junto a G, quien obviamente no se negó a hacerle un lado al menor que si bien ya estaba más tranquilo, no dejaba de tener algo de tristeza en la mirada.

-Las cosas no están nada bien.-Repetía una y otra vez Giotto, bebiendo su café nada más ni nada menos que sobre las piernas de Gokudera Hayato. Había notado claramente como la joven pareja llevaba ya demasiado tiempo sin dirigirse la palabra, dejar pasar el tiempo sólo empeoraría las cosas, y sí, pretendía dárselas de cupido mientras se devoraba a besos a una de las partes, muy consecuente.

-Mnh…-Intentaba hablar, pero los besos del rubio eran demasiado profundos.-Amm…Giotto, no creo que debas involucrarte demasiado, es decir, lo agradezco de veras, pero tengo que hablar personalmente con el Juudaime, a solas.

-¿Y qué te detiene? Llevan ya dos días incomunicados, lo único que logras es aumentar la brecha entre ustedes.-Limpiando con su dedo una mancha de café en los labios ajenos, lo miró con determinación.-No me voy a entrometer si prometes hablar ahora mismo con él ¿eres capaz?-El de cabellos plateados le negó la mirada. Era suficiente.

Arrastrándolo hasta la habitación de G, entró casi pateando la puerta, encontrando a los otros dos contemplando el paisaje por la ventana.

-Primo.-Con tan sólo ver aparecer a su jefe, G estuvo a su disposición. Tsuna frunció el ceño, por más amable que fuese el mayor con él, bastaba que apareciera en vivo o únicamente en su pensamiento aquel rubio para que su atención se desviara completamente a su persona. Los celos se hacían insoportables.

-Buenos días querido.-Se acercó a besarlo en la boca, luego le dedicó una sonrisa al castaño.-G, me imagino que también notaste que nuestros niños no han arreglado sus problemas, vamos a necesitar de tu ayuda.

-¡Giotto!-Era muy extraño que Gokudera se opusiera o siquiera le levantara la voz a Primo, mas no le importó, y antes de que su guardián se enfureciera e intentaran tener una pelea, continuó con su explicación.

-No es necesario que todo sea tan trágico, nos hemos acostado todos tantas veces ¿por qué no seguir por esa senda y pasarla todos bien? Les propongo un trío mientras yo termino mis trabajos pendientes con los demás guardianes, así se entenderán mejor y seguro notan que en realidad lo único que importa es que todos nos queremos ¿está bien?-Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el primer jefe se retiró tras haber dejado claras las instrucciones.

Los tres restantes se miraron unos a otros, indecisos, incómodos, llenos de sensaciones que ni ellos comprendían. Sin embargo, el mayor de ellos era la mano derecha perfecta, y si su amo había sentenciado un trío entre ellos, eso haría. Tomó a Tsuna de las mejillas y lo besó con toda su tan característica pasión, a lo que el otro no se opuso ni por un instante. Sin querer quedarse atrás ni de observador, Hayato abrazó a su pareja por la espalda, dándole dulces besos por el cuello.

Nadie lo imaginó, los tríos estaban, por así decirlo, de moda entre ellos, mas este desde el inicio se supo que no acabaría bien.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

Ahhh momentos sadddddddd! Qué terrible haber llegado a estas alturas xDD pequeña Pashi, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo :3 el próximo es el final! :D

 **Cap 7**

¿Era por inexperiencia? Ponerlo como opción era incluso descarado. La tenían todos y de sobra, más entre ellos, casi que se conocían todo tipo de sabores y esencias mutuamente.

Entonces ¿qué era lo que estaba fallando? Odiaba enfrentarse a una realidad tan decepcionante, pero lo cierto es que por más que intentaba acercarse a su novio, Tsuna no parecía hacerle caso, ni a él, ni a sus caricias, estaba totalmente embobado con G. Ya no contaba como un trío.

Es normal que Gokudera se guarde sus sentimientos, especialmente si son del tipo negativo, no querría importunar a su décimo de ninguna forma, pero esto se estaba pasando del límite y verlo encamándose con ese hombre a quien ya lejos de admirar le estaba tomando odio, era por lo menos frustrante.

-¡J-Juudaime!-Levantó la voz lo más posible, lo más que se permitía frente a su jefe, obteniendo una leve mirada que pronto se esfumó cuando el pelirrojo volvió a atrapar al castaño en un beso húmedo. -¡Juudaime!-Insistió.

-¿Qué?-Extrañamente para los menores, fue el mayor quien respondió con molestia por las interrupciones.

-No es contigo con quien quiero hablar, imbécil.-La hostilidad se apoderó de su cuerpo y ya le fue imposible actuar con falsa cordialidad o siquiera racionalidad. El otro ni se inmutó por el insulto, es más, le hizo señas a Tsuna para que respondiera al anterior llamado.

-Go-Gokudera-kun…mhh…-Se rascó la nuca, notoriamente incómodo y hasta confuso, la maraña en su mente estaba tomando una forma que no era muy conveniente ni agradable, pero sí muy cierta, y seguir haciendo como si nada era imperdonable, tanto para él como para el resto.

Allí sobre la cama que compartía con G, con tan sólo ropa interior y su novio mirándolos con algunas prendas más, dio un suspiro profundo, agotador y angustioso. Los miró varias veces, a su joven tormenta y al mayor, como si estuviese decidiendo entre una opción y otra.

-¿Decimo?-Por un momento el más alto perdió su tranquilidad, lo disimulaba, claramente, pero el mismo instinto le hizo notar que sus presentimientos anteriores sobre que las cosas irían a peor, no estaban para anda errados.

-Esto es muy desagradable pe-pero…uhmm-Hecho un manojo de nervios, el jefe Vongola tomó valor, o más que ello terminó de enloquecer y logró pronunciar aquello que bien sabía hace ya un corto tiempo.-Gokudera-kun, ya no puedo…no podemos.

-¿Eh?-Entendiendo nada de lo que dificultosamente trataban de decirle, su mente se esforzaba por no pensar en lo peor, pero se acercaba a sus espaldas, a pasos agigantados.

-Lo lamento, pero me he enamorado de G.-Cobarde, sin poder ver a ninguno a los ojos al pronunciarlo. El silencio reinó por largos segundos en los que nadie entendió qué pasaba. No sabían de horas, minutos, lugares, nada.

La garganta y boca secas no dejaban salir palabra alguna del de cabellos plateados, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder y su corazón quedándose sin latidos, todo el conjunto que lo dejaba totalmente muerto en vida, recibiendo una declaración que si bien en algún segundo de tortura mental se le pasó por la cabeza, no deseaba vivir.

-¿Qué?-El menos afectado pero por desgracia involucrado fue quien habló. G, quien ya se estaba comenzando a vestir al ver el fracaso del trío, notó que las cosas que parecían medianamente mal, se fueron a mucho-mucho-mucho peor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Justo como su jefe lo había predicho.

-Sé que no corresponde confundir las cosas…pero…-Aferrándose a su camisa recién puesta, el castaño por fin lo vio a la cara al hablar.-Me has estado cuidando y…consolando, con tanta calma, con ese temple que me hace sentir tan protegido…-Tuvo que tomar aire para volver a decirlo, mas sólo salió un leve susurro de sus labios.- Me gustas mucho, G…

Luego lo recordaría como leves pedazos de memorias, como si viera fotos o segundos de video de cada acción, ya que entró en un modo automático en el que la mente se apaga, sólo sabía que debía huir de ahí. Dejando su chaqueta y cinturón tirados, Hayato se apresuró en salir de la habitación, caminando, corriendo, como fuese.

El frío le golpeó la cara, así se dio cuenta de que estaba ya fuera de la mansión. Comenzó a caminar por los jardines infinitos, rozándose o golpeándose con los árboles y arbustos, los cuales no sentía. El mundo se había terminado. Sus miedos se hacían realidad, su existencia perdía sentido, todo aquello que habían construido y en lo cual había basado su vida de pronto se desvaneció. Ni siquiera sabía si decir que era culpa de su novio, de quien se lo había "quitado" o de sí mismo por no poder mantenerlo a su lado.

-¡Gokkun! Hey, Gokkun…-Tirado sobre el pasto, sintió como una mano lo zamarreaba bruscamente.- ¡Por favor dime que estás bien!-Se tardó unos segundos en volver a la realidad, recordar que había caminado por los jardines hasta caer rendido, lo sucedido en la habitación, todo aquello.

-Giotto…-Los ojos brillantes del primer jefe de Vongola eran incluso más destellantes que los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las copas de los árboles.

-Gokkun…me alegra haberte encontrado…-Tomándolo de la cabeza, la acomodó en sus piernas, quedándose allí junto a él sobre el pasto.- Si no quieres hablar está bien, lo he escuchado todo de G, entiendo perfectamente la situación.

Se sentía incapacitado para llorar, pero al tocarse la cara la sintió mojada, como si hubiese llorado en sueños. Realmente no lo recordaba y nada importaba ya. Más por instinto que otra cosa, se acurrucó en Primo y tomó otro largo descanso.

El atardecer los cubrió y ese amplio campo no era un sitio muy recomendable para pasar la noche. Giotto se vio obligado a despertar a su bello durmiente.

-Hey, Gokkun…cariño, tenemos que regresar, debes comer algo, aunque sea poco.-No le costó demasiado despertarlo, tenía el sueño bastante ligero.-Vamos, cielo, te llevaré a un lugar cómodo.

-Por favor déjame aquí.-Rogó, medio dormido y con los cabellos cubriéndole todo el rostro.

-Ni pensarlo, aun si te llevo a rastras lo haré, no vas a solucionar nada resfriándote aquí.-Lo tomó con una fuerza de la cual pareciera ser carente por su delgado aspecto, pero bien que la tiene. Logró dejar sentado frente a él al menor, quien no levantaba la cabeza.-Sé que no hay palabras para un momento como este pero hay tanto por lo cual seguir luchando…

-¿Cómo qué?-Comenzó con un hilo de voz, sintió que no podía seguir callando.-Mi motivo para vivir es ser la mano derecha del décimo, o más bien, el novio del décimo. Admito que tener la suerte de ser su pareja me ha hecho elevar mis expectativas, hoy no puedo decir que me conformaría con ser su subordinado y sí, sé que es una falta de respeto, que debo seguir al décimo independiente de todo pero ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo dejar esos deseos egoístas! Quiero ir y decirle que no me importa si somos novios o no, que lo protegeré y querré siempre pero, mierda… me niego a mentirle, es lo que diría de la boca hacia afuera pero la verdad es que soy débil y lo quiero por siempre para mí.

Una cálida sonrisa se formó en el rostro del mayor, no podía evitar conmoverse por los dulces sentimientos de ese chico, los cuales a pesar de haber sido pisoteados seguían tan vivos como siempre.

-Oh, Gokkun, ese corazón tuyo es…francamente una joya.-Un comentario aparentemente fuera de lugar pero que le salía del alma, había una ternura irrefrenable que sentía en el pecho cada vez que veía a la pequeña tormenta, un sentimiento dulce que se lo estaba devorando.- Entiendo…tan bien tu sentir.

-¿De veras?-No quería poner en duda su amabilidad y empatía, pero escuchar a alguien que "lo tenía todo" como Primo decir eso era desconcertante.-Llevas toda la vida compartiendo con G ¿no? Y él siempre te ha correspondido, no imagino que puedas saber cómo se siente esto.

Una risita escapó del rubio, no dejaba de tener razón pero hay un detallito que se le escapaba, que ignoraba, que desconocía porque él mismo había hecho esfuerzos sobrehumanos para mantenerlo en secreto, hasta de sí mismo.

-Claro que te comprendo, puede que no lo veas así pero…-Tomando una de las manos ajenas entre las propias, la acarició con extremo cuidado y devoción.- ¿No te gustaría ver esto como una oportunidad?

Levantó por fin la cabeza, con algo de sorpresa y una pizca de curiosidad. Entre todo el dolor, la confusión, la decepción y ahora esta extraña conversación, algo nuevo se vislumbraba. Hasta ese momento ni sospechaba de qué trataba ello.

-¿Hmm?-No pudo siquiera articular palabra, quedó en un pequeño shock además del que ya tenía por lo que escuchó de su novio, una cosa rara tras otra, todo lo que ocurría no habría podido ser previsto, al menos desde su perspectiva.

-Con G nos vamos a querer siempre, hemos demostrado que ni la muerte nos puede separar, y no pretendo eso por ningún motivo pero…-Era muy extraño ver a Primo, una persona tan relajada y sin tapujos, dándose vueltas antes de dar con una idea, parecía que ésta no le daba sólo nerviosismo, sino que también una pícara alegría, ya que no podía contener las sonrisitas.

-¿…y bien?-Con menos paciencia de la normal, estuvo casi a punto de exigirle que terminara lo que quería decir. En ese instante recibió los cálidos ojos de Giotto dándole como regalo una mirada única, llena de un amor que pronto comprendería.

-No podemos cambiar lo que ya ha ocurrido, lo sé bien porque ni la distancia ni el tiempo han hecho que mi corazón desista.-Tomando ya las dos manos de su compañero, se inclinó levemente hacía él, como si fuera a besarlo, y realmente quería hacerlo.-¿Lo recuerdas, amore mio? ¿Aquella vez en el karaoke?

Con la mente tan atrofiada a Gokudera le costó trabajo llegar a esa vieja memoria a la que el otro se refería, pero no tardó demasiado tampoco. Sí, el día en que salieron de cita doble entre los cuatro y el travieso rubio lo arrastró para que cantaran en el karaoke, besándolo frente a todos los presentes para luego decirle…

-Ah…-Su gesto de sorpresa indicaba que había llegado a la respuesta, mas el rubio, como todo un romántico italiano, tenía que decir las cosas de frente y con toda la fuerza posible, como en aquella ocasión.

-Ti amo, Gokkun… ¡Dios, ya no puedo guardarlo más, te amo! ¡Te amo!-Besándolo en la boca con un hambre bestial, se abrazó a él, sin importarle realmente la respuesta. Se conformaba momentáneamente con poder decirlo, con tener finalmente la valentía y la sinceridad de expresar aquello que no se había permitido ni pensar, pero que era claro y firme ya en su ser.

Eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día, tanto que de alguna manera Gokudera simplemente se desvaneció. Giotto lo tomó entre sus brazos y cuidadosamente lo llevó a la habitación más apartada de la mansión, comprendía muy bien que por el momento no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a él, así que lo dejó con algo de comida en una mesa cercana y se marchó para dejarlo descansar.

Caminando por los largos pasillos, unos sollozos bastante conocidos lo hicieron voltear, encontrándose con el actual jefe de Vongola, quien parecía llevar allí bastantes horas sentado y llorando.

-Decimo…-Lo llamó, logrando que el otro advirtiera su presencia.

-Mhn…Primo…-Tratando de secar sus lágrimas, lo contempló, poniéndose de pie.

Nadie lo dijo, y tampoco lo veían realmente así, pero un problema de la familia le correspondía al jefe, o a los jefes en este caso, por lo que caminaron uno al lado del otro sabiendo que irían directo a tener una conversación más que necesaria.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Una taza de café y otra de té verde se miraban una a la otra sobre la mesa, al igual que sus dueños, el par de jefes Vongola. Llevaban poco rato en silencio, pero era suficiente y no había más tiempo que perder.

-Me he enterado de todo, por cierto.-Comentó para empezar el más alto, pensando que así se ahorraría explicaciones innecesarias.

-No todo.-Agregó, con una triste expresión.- Tienes la versión de Gokudera-kun ¿no? Luego de que él se fue…

-¿Hn?-Intrigado, no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco hacía adelante para oír fuerte y claro la parte que le faltaba por conocer.

-Después de mi declaración G me contestó.-Hizo otra dolorosa pausa, mordiendo sus propios labios.-De inmediato me dijo que no podía aceptar mis sentimientos, que era totalmente tuyo en cuerpo y alma, Primo.

Otra vez el silencio reinó, y de forma mil veces más incómoda que la anterior.

-Decimo…-No es que le sorprendiera la respuesta de G, pero el ser tan duro con Tsuna no era muy propio de él. Conociéndolo hace tantos años, supuso que tomó esa actitud para ser franco y no darle más alas a una ilusión que no tenía futuro. Le debía la verdad al décimo Vongola.

-No es que esperara que me dijera que siente lo mismo pero…-Intentó controlar su llanto, mas no pudo con las tímidas lágrimas que ya escurrían por sus mejillas.-No deja de ser doloroso, yo realmente…me he enamorado de él.

-Lo comprendo.-Asintió, hablando con un tono conciliador.-Todos sabemos cómo es G, quizás tengo algo de culpa, no lo sé.-Meditó unos momentos y supo que ese no era el rumbo que debía llevar la conversación.-Entiendo tus sentimientos, son totalmente normales, pero…hay un tercero, un cuarto mejor dicho.

-Lo sé, lo dije porque le debo la verdad a quien ha sido mi novio todo este tiempo y con quien he vivido tantas cosas.-La pena se le seguía arrancando de los ojos sin control.

-Eso también lo comprendo, no voy a recriminarte por haberle roto el corazón, es más…-Su pausa acompañada de un sonrojo hizo que Tsuna levantara la vista, curioso.-Vaya, no sé cómo decir esto.

¿Era necesario decirlo? Por supuesto, si el castaño había sido franco con todos, él también debía serlo aun si era casi ya un secreto a voces lo que iba a confesar.

-Giotto…-No era nada de tonto, no al menos en ese momento donde todas las piezas estaban casi en su lugar, y aquello que sospechaba, ese algo que le había causado terror en más de una ocasión, estaba por hacerse presente.

-Decimo, estoy enamorado de Gokkun.-No quiso interponer un "lo siento" puesto que muy pareja de Hayato podía ser, pero no era su dueño y no sentía que le correspondiera darle una disculpa a él.-Se lo he confesado ya pero se desmayó por el shock y el cansancio, así que no hemos conversado nada.

Daba igual si había imaginado ese escenario un millón de veces, el tenerlo como una realidad era aterrador, aplastante, lo llenaba de miedo. La maraña de su mente se enredó todavía más si eso era posible, el estar enamorado de G no significaba que Gokudera automáticamente dejara de importarle, y el pensar que podía irse detrás del rubio le hacía sudar frío, aun si él mismo ya no merecía más su compañía.

-No te estoy declarando la guerra, Decimo, mucho menos una venganza por lo de G, es simplemente lo que siento desde la primera vez que compartí la cama con tu guardián.-Era hora de confesarlo ante Tsuna y él mismo, llevaba demasiado tiempo negándolo, jugando con ese sentimiento que muy en el fondo sabía que era totalmente real.

-No sé qué haré de ahora en adelante…-Murmuró, más pensando en voz alta que diciéndole a Primo.-Con G no tengo ninguna posibilidad y siempre lo he sabido, y no sé qué esté pensando Gokudera-kun, pero obviamente está dolido y no sé qué rumbo tomará nuestra relación, si es que aún estamos en una…-Era inevitable sentir dolor al pensar en alejarse de quien llevaba tantos años siendo su pareja, pero estaba claro que el otro no iba a tolerar la situación actual.

-En cuanto sea posible debes hablar con Gokkun, sé que es complejo pero también necesario.-Habló dándole una cálida sonrisa de apoyo, en un vano intento por calmar a su receptor.-No pretendo separarlos o tratar de quedarme con él, pero la verdad es que la decisión la tomará Gokkun, y si él me acepta…

El ambiente no podía ponerse más tenso, por un segundo cruzaron una mirada desafiante que rápidamente se esfumó, era cierto que el mayor no estaba ahí para "quitarle" a su novio, pero si este decidía dejar a Tsuna luego de su declaración a G, él no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, después de todo bien sabía que al pelirrojo le daba exactamente lo mismo su relación paralela.

En completo silencio Primo se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación, sintiéndose insatisfecho. Su idea principal era confortar a Tsuna, casi que ayudarle a recuperar a Gokudera, pero el deseo de tenerlo para él se hacía más grande, nunca había tenido una oportunidad así y aún si sonaba egoísta el querer tenerlos a los dos, si ambos llegaban a estar de acuerdo con ello no sería él quien diera pie atrás.

Pasaron unos pocos días y el resto de guardianes tanto del presente como del pasado realizaron un pequeño viaje a las afueras de la ciudad por orden de Giotto, por supuesto, él buscaba paz en la mansión para que el cuadrado amoroso que se había formado pudiese descansar, reflexionar y en algún momento arreglar todo el conflicto.

La ventaja de tener una casa enorme era que cada quien podía tener su espacio sin ver demasiado seguido al resto. Tsuna no volvió a tener contacto con Gokudera ni G, y su relación con Primo no era mala pero se notaba una pequeña tensión por su anterior charla. G y Gokudera tampoco tenían contacto, mas ambos obviamente hablaban con Giotto.

Mirando por la ventana de su habitación, el primer jefe de Vongola intentaba por enésima vez planear una solución al enorme problema que se les había formado, soñaba con reconciliarlos a todos pero la posibilidad era demasiado remota.

Su puerta sonó, inmediatamente fue a abrirla y esos amados ojos verdes se presentaron ante él.

-Gokkun, te ves bastante mejor, me alegra que estés comiendo bien.-Acariciando su mejilla, lo invitó a pasar cordialmente, sin dejar de sonreírle.- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Una vez que cerró la puerta, el de cabello plateado se abrazó a él. Lo acurrucó en su cuello, pensando que deseaba llorar, mas para su sorpresa, y siendo esta la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa, lo que hizo fue comenzar a acariciarlo.

-Giotto…-Susurró en su oreja antes de lamerla y dejarle una mordida, acompañada de las caricias de sus ya hábiles manos que merodeaban por su piel.-Sé que quizás no es el momento…

-Go…Gokkun…tú…-Devolviéndole los cariños, lo miró con algo de confusión, no es que fuera a negarse pero necesitaba entender sus intenciones, que le diera alguna pista antes de que perdiera la razón.

-Lamento si es algo inesperado o impertinente, pero mi cuerpo simplemente se movió y me trajo hasta aquí.-Comenzó a devorar la boca ajena con besos profundos, colando sus manos bajo la ropa, frotándose con él hasta dejarlo pegado a la pared.

-¡Mnh! ¡Gokkun!-Su necesidad de una explicación voló lejos y sujetó bien al menor para llevarlo a la cama, tironeando de la ropa de ambos hasta dejarla lo más lejos posible ¿Cuándo le había importado el contexto? Mientras pudiese tener a Hayato entre sus brazos todo era válido.

Allí sobre el colchón siguieron besándose, mordiendo lenguas y labios, enterrando las uñas en la piel y sintiendo como el calor que emanaban llenaba la habitación. Se deseaban locamente, es más, a Giotto le daba la impresión de que su acompañante estaba más caliente que nunca, y eso le hacía disfrutarlo más.

Acomodándose arriba, inició un 69 con el joven guardián, lamiendo toda la extensión de su miembro con lujuria. Se lo llevó a la boca con fuerza, casi arrancándolo, saboreando con el mismo ímpetu con el que se lo comían a él. Gokudera estaba enloquecido dándole oral, masajeando su trasero a la vez.

Cuando la tormenta paseaba la lengua por su entrada, jugueteando y tratando de llegar a su próstata, el antiguo jefe no podía hacer más que gritar, retorcerse y sentir que estallaba de placer. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la respiración entrecortada, el rubio se corrió con una potencia increíble, no sabía ya cuantos días llevaba sin hacerlo por la tensión, pero se puso al día allí mismo ya que el más bajo introdujo un par de dedos en él y consiguió que alcanzara otro clímax inmediatamente.

Temblando, el mayor insistió en su felación hasta recibir la corrida del otro, tragándola. Sentir los gemidos y reacciones de su seme era lo máximo, realmente lo amaba más que nunca, quería gritarlo, pero se le adelantaron.

-Giotto…-Escuchar su nombre en labios de su amado era magia pura, fue hacia él y volvieron a unirse a través de besos cálidos.-Tú eres quien me ha acompañado, querido y amado…incluso después de que nos separamos por años, al volver a verme regresaste, me acariciaste…

Hablando entre besos, ambas miradas se encontraron y la sonrisa fue espontánea.

-Por supuesto que iba a volver a ti de algún modo, Gokkun, yo te…-Interrumpido por los labios del otro por un momento, correspondió al beso con todo ese amor que ya no podía guardarse.

-Yo también te amo, Giotto.-Sentenció, y de pronto el mundo entero se quedó en pausa ¿Había siquiera fantaseado con escuchar esas palabras? ¿Era su mente nublada de placer la que le hacía creer eso que acababa de oír? ¿O de pronto se había metido en sus sueños y estos parecían más reales que nunca?

-Gokkun…-Sin aliento, con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho y una nerviosa sonrisa, quiso saber todo y a la vez no entender y solo gozarlo. Estas cuatro paredes se habían convertido en un mundo solo para dos, para ellos dos, y en esos instantes nada importó o fue realmente grave. Allí únicamente reinaba su amor.

-Desde que te conocí he sentido esta atracción, desde que nos acostamos…desde que me llenaste con esa ternura, con ese amor que no temes demostrar.-Tomando su rostro entre sus manos, quiso detener las lágrimas pero era tarde.-Aun si no hay futuro, lo cierto es que realmente me gustas…y te amo, Giotto.

El más alto perdió todo control de su cuerpo y mente, rodando por la cama abrazando a su seme, comiéndoselo a besos hasta que sin previo aviso acomodó sus caderas e inició una precipitada penetración.

El suspiro de alivio fue mutuo, se movieron frenéticamente entre gritos y rasguños, llegando más y más profundo en su acto. Los cabellos rubios de Giotto se le pegaban en el rostro a Gokudera, el sudor los bañaba y las pieles parecían ya literalmente fundidas una con otra, eran uno solo, una mezcla de amor y placer.

El orgasmo los golpeó, dejándolos mareados y temblorosos, pero no era suficiente. La tormenta tomó por las caderas a su uke y una vez que lo dejó acostado boca abajo, le alzó las caderas y volvió a introducirse en él.

-¡Gokkun! ¡Mnh…te a…Aaah!-Tirando y mordiendo las sábanas hasta romperlas, Primo siguió gritando el nombre de su amado hasta desgarrarse la garganta, recibiendo sus embestidas gustosamente. Ese era fácilmente uno de los momentos más eróticos y satisfactorios de su existencia, la entrega de Gokudera se sentía diferente, única, más viva que nunca.

Variando el ángulo en el que entraba, Hayato ya sabía cómo darle satisfacción al rubio, por lo que además fue añadiendo lamidas y mordidas en su espalda y cuello, caricias en sus pezones y claro, reiterados manoseos en su miembro.

-Mientras más te toco…m-más me presionas…Giotto… ¡Giotto!-Desesperado, no se sentía capaz de salir del cuerpo del otro, empujando hacia su interior casi sin salirse, su calidez era adictiva. El mismo Primo se preocupaba de darle presiones cada cierto tiempo, también conocía bien cómo y dónde le gustaban las atenciones a su seme.

Se estimularon mutuamente hasta ya no poder contenerse y acabaron una vez más, cayendo rendidos solo para seguir manoseándose y besándose, la energía les sobraba.

Caía la noche y los amantes no dejaron nunca de sentirse, es más, con ambos cuerpos entrelazados, el miembro de Gokudera continuaba abriéndose paso en el más alto, sacándole lágrimas de goce.

-¡Gokkun…ooh, Gokkun! ¡No he dejado de tenerte dentro en…ya no sé cuánto tiempo!-Entre risas de pura felicidad, siguió aferrándose al otro, repartiendo besos sin dejar de menearse hasta que le regaló una nueva corrida, habían perdido la cuenta del número de veces.

Sigilosamente, como todo un mafioso profesional, G había entrado a la habitación casi sin ser visto. Era obvio que Giotto lo había notado, mas no hizo caso hasta que Gokudera se percató y detuvo sus acciones para enfrentarlo. La presencia del mayor ya era una verdadera molestia, el resentimiento por lo ocurrido con Tsuna era insoportable para él.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Entre el mareo de la corrida, su mente confundida, rabia, celos y un sinfín de poderosas sensaciones, fueron esas las pocas y desordenadas palabras que le salieron al de cabello plateado.

-¿Así que ahora estás enamorado de Giotto? ¿Tan rápido has sacado al Decimo de tu vida?-La interrogación trataba de ser de poca importancia, pero su tono era bastante agresivo. Era normal que se le viera tratando con hostilidad a su "descendiente", mas esta vez su forma de dirigirse era especialmente provocadora.

-Qué patético hay que ser para espiar conversaciones ajenas.-Se defendió el menor, aprovechando de evadir su pregunta. No estaba en sus planes discutir sobre sus sentimientos con el mayor, por más que fuese la pareja de toda la vida de su nuevo amor.

-Ya basta los dos.-Sin preocuparse de cubrir nada allí, ya que era inútil, Primo se levantó y fue tal cual hacia su pareja.- ¿Ocurre algo malo, G?-Era más que evidente que su novio estaba actuando extraño, nunca había sido controlador ni demasiado celoso, incluso en esas circunstancias de promiscuidad en las que se metía el excéntrico rubio.

-Supongo que has aceptado los sentimientos de este tipo, era lo que esperabas después de todo.-Y reinó el silencio, eran esos momentos muy poco frecuentes donde el rubio se quedaba sin respuesta, cuando era expuesta una gran verdad frente a sus ojos de parte de quien más lo conocía, por lo cual una broma ingeniosa o una relajada risa no tenían lugar. La tensión era insufrible.

-¡Lo que pase entre Giotto y yo no te incumbe!-Esa frase "Giotto y yo" causó un efecto inmediato en la tormenta mayor ¿Eran celos? ¿De veras? ¿Después de llevar siglos juntos y que sinceramente le importara una mierda lo que su pareja hiciera? ¿Por qué ahora era diferente? La confusión le hizo perder los estribos y se abalanzó contra un Gokudera a medio vestir, con tal fuerza que salieron disparados por la ventana, cayendo al patio que se convirtió en campo de batalla.

-¡G, no lo hagas!-Sin desmerecer la fuerza y valentía de su tan amado Hayato, sabía a la perfección que su mano derecha era imbatible, más con esa rabia y celos corriendo por sus venas. No podía soportar una pelea entre ellos, su rivalidad era cotidiana, pero el que llegaran a la violencia física lo ponía en una posición terrible, no podía decidir entre uno y otro.

El escándalo alertó al décimo jefe, quien acudió para encontrarse también con la terrible escena de sus dos amores haciéndose daño a muerte. Sabía al igual que el otro que no sacaba nada con "apoyar" a uno de los bandos, lo importante era separarlos cuanto antes.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¡Gokudera-kun!-A punto de entrar a detenerlos, el rubio actuó rápido para evitar que saliera lastimado al meterse en la pelea, tomándolo entre sus brazos. Fue contraproducente, el verlo únicamente con una sábana cubriéndolo y a Gokudera solo con los pantalones bastó para adivinar los sucesos anteriores. Mala señal.

-Juudaime…-G logró darle un certero y casi mortal golpe en el pecho al menor, ya que este se distrajo al ver a Tsuna entrar a escena. No se lo había cruzado en días, y tan solo tenerlo allí, oír su voz, ver sus ojos, el conjunto le hizo perder la razón.

-¡G, ya basta, es una orden!-Logró que se detuviera al menos por el momento, el cual aprovechó para ir hasta donde yacía el joven italiano, escupiendo sangre a chorros.-Sabes bien que no permito las peleas y menos así de violentas entre miembros de la familia.

-¿Te quedarás con él ahora que te corresponde?-Era tan inusual que se pusiera así, el mismo G se llegó a sentir tonto por esa acusación, pero su corazón no daba más. Era un hombre con un montón de años de experiencia, totalmente resuelto y ahí estaba, sintiendo rabia y celos por un chiquillo que le había puesto la mano encima a lo más preciado que tenía en la vida y la otra vida también.

-¿Le corresponde…?-De nuevo la sangre fría, los mareos, el sudor, la angustia y un par de lágrimas quisieron salir del castaño. Giotto y Gokudera, su Gokudera, no solo estaban teniendo sexo como de costumbre, su guardián, su novio había aceptado aquellos sentimientos de parte del rubio ¿Acaso ya eran pareja y él era el último en enterarse?

-El que yo le haya dicho que lo am…-Con la voz rasposa todavía, Hayato intentó responder desde el suelo y aun lleno de su propia sangre, pero fue interrumpido de golpe.

-Silencio todos. -Poniéndose de pie, el primer jefe de la familia Vongola tomó la palabra. Allí, con la sábana cubriéndole parte del cuerpo, tomó aire y dirigió su mirada al cielo.-Gokkun acaba de decirme que me ama, es decir, que siente lo mismo que yo he sentido por él todo este tiempo.-Suspiró, con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro.-Suena como un cuento de hadas, mi fantasía hecha realidad, ya que por más que nunca ha sido mi intención el separar a Gokkun del Decimo, cuando uno ama, es inevitable desear el amor del otro, aunque sea un poco.

Se volteó, acercándose al de cabellos plateados que intentaba incorporarse. Nadie se atrevió a emitir ni un leve suspiro, la impresión los tenía en shock.

-Gokkun, cariño mío, el amor que me has dado desde que nos conocimos y especialmente este día ha sido hermoso, valioso y eterno. Me lo llevaré conmigo a donde sea que llegue mi alma.-Acariciando su mejilla, retiró algunos cabellos y manchas de polvo.-Nunca dudaría de la veracidad de tus palabras y tu sentir, pero…estás equivocado.

-¿Giotto...?-Trató de entender a qué se refería, Primo siempre era un misterio y ahora más que nunca.

-Amore mio, tus ojos y tu corazón no mienten, la reacción que tuviste cuando viste al Decimo fue tan sincera, tan pura…tan digna de ti.-Una risita melancólica vino acompañada de tibias lágrimas.- Te amo, pero tú amas a Sawada Tsunayoshi, aun si eso me llega a doler, es la verdad.

-Pero Giotto…-Silenciado por un tierno beso de más alto, no atinó a nada más que abrazarlo. Sentía realmente que amaba a ese hombre, pero a Tsuna, a su décimo no lo iba a olvidar de un momento a otro, y debía admitir que ciertamente se le salió el corazón cuando volvió a verlo.

-Por favor no te alejes del amor de tu vida, este sentimiento tan precioso que tienes por él no debe morir, aun si él ama a G, lo de ustedes es más fuerte.-Volteando a ver al pelirrojo, soltó otra de esas sonrisas que derriten incluso a un profesional hitman.-No lo sabré yo, que he llevado un amor hasta más allá de la muerte.

-Primo…-G lo tomó entre sus brazos y le volvió el alma al cuerpo. Perdió la cabeza por amor, por ese rubio que lo enloquecía. Sintiendo el aroma de sus cabellos, reafirmó que no había forma de separarlo de su jefe, incluso después de todo lo que habían vivido con esos jóvenes. Su amor era literalmente inmortal.

Al mismo tiempo que los mayores se fundían en un profundo beso, los más jóvenes cruzaron unas nerviosas miradas. Habían fallado, tropezado, confundido todo y su universo estaba de cabeza. No podían hacer como si nada, ni tampoco dejarse así nada más ¿Qué quedaba por hacer? ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso?

-Gokudera-kun…-Para empezar, se acercó a tratar de limpiar sus heridas, pero no eran cosa fácil, más para sus torpes manos.-Tendrá que verte un médico.

-¡No, no! No es necesario, Juudaime…yo…nh…-Se miraron un instante y al menor contacto de sus ojos sus corazones estallaron. Todo era tan misterioso, si hasta hace poco estaban completamente seguros de haberse enamorado de otros y ahora estaban allí, sintiendo que el pecho les daba brincos por estar frente a frente.

-No tiene caso cuestionarse, es evidente que se aman tanto como nosotros.-Colgado del cuello del mayor, Giotto no pudo más que sonreír y sentir genuina alegría por los pequeños. Era algo cliché, pero el ver a Gokudera feliz junto a su verdadero ser amado le bastaba.-No dejen que sus corazones vuelvan a confundirse.

Los menores, sonrojados y nerviosos, no pudieron hacer más que tomarse las manos, la tragedia y la confusión habían pasado. Ya hablarían después, lo de ahora era tan solo el primer paso.

-Y para evitar futuros problemas, creo que lo mejor es dar un paso al costado, esta vez de manera definitiva.-Al decirlo casi en un susurro, los chicos de la décima familia creyeron haber oído mal.

-¿Giotto?-Gokudera fue abordado por el rubio, lo abrazó y se quedó unos segundos así, en silencio a su lado. Aspiraron mutuamente sus aromas, estaban todavía un poco mezclados por todo el ejercicio que habían realizado previamente.

-Nunca te voy a olvidar, Gokkun, amore mio.-Las lágrimas de Primo le mojaron el hombro, y fue lo último que sintió antes de que se esfumara, convirtiéndose en pura flama de cielo. No se dirigió al anillo Vongola que portaba Tsuna como de costumbre, sino que voló hacia lo más alto del firmamento.

-¡Giotto, espera…Giotto!-Intentó desesperadamente tomar algo que aun quedara allí, pero no había tal cosa, él simplemente desapareció. Lo supo por ser una obviedad, si se había ido al cielo de ese modo era para no volver jamás. El amor que sentían el uno por el otro era tan profundo, tan pasional pero firme que era una gran amenaza para su relación de años, y el primer jefe de Vongola no podía permitirse aquello.

-¿Qué acaba de…?-Anonadado, sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, Tsuna no tuvo tiempo de analizar nada, ya que G le tomó la mano para depositar un tierno beso en ella, el más dulce que le hubiese dado nunca antes.

-Hasta siempre, Decimo.-Dicho esto, al igual que su pareja, hecho flama de tormenta desapareció en un cielo despejado.

-¡G…!-Y dejándolos a ambos con la palabra en la boca y el rostro bañado en lágrimas, el fin de la aventura llegó. El viento sopló fuerte, anunciando la llegada de la noche y lo único que quedó en ellos fueron recuerdos.

Esa noche las jóvenes promesas de la familia Vongola se abrazaron, besaron y dieron rienda suelta a todo ese amor que bien sabían que aún existía fuertemente en ellos, deseando que este creciera hasta ser igual al de sus antecesores.

Año tras año la mafia Vongola crecía, se hacía más fuerte, más humanitaria y más como aquella primera familia que se había formado para proteger a las personas. La herencia de Primo y sus compañeros, especialmente su amado G, se hacía presente a diario en aquella mansión de Italia, la testigo de los últimos días que los cuatro amantes pasaron juntos.

Gokudera y Tsuna nunca volvieron a dudar, pasara lo que pasara, y ese amor profundo que llegaron a sentir por los mayores se quedó guardado en sus almas, esperando el reencuentro en alguna otra vida.

 **Fin**

DGHJK AAAH! No puedo creer todo el tiempo que ha pasado y me siento genuinamente mal por no haber terminado antes D8 pasaron demasiadas cosas, más de las que puedo contar y fbgh todo mal, pero tenía que volver del infierno para darle un final digno (espero sea así) a esta historia uvuU fue un poco un dolor de cabeza ahora último pero POR FIN está aquí D: no podía morir en paz si no la terminaba 8'D en fin, una parte de mí sufrió y tuvo ganas de dejar a Giotto con Gokudera pero bhgjke el 5927 es demasiado fuerte y TIENEN que quedarse juntos fbeghjfe!

Mega agradecimiento a la pequeña Pashi que siguió este fic todo este tiempo y que espero lea este capítulo tardío D: estás en un sitio especial de mi corazón por leer mis burradas :3 chuuuu!

¿Será que vuelvo a escribir por lo menos un one shot? Solo el tiempo lo dirá (?)

PD: Quería hacer algunos dibujos sobre este fic pero los problemillas de casa no me dejan, espero pronto hacerlos 8( cualquier cosa, todo estará en el Tumblr de mi bio :v


End file.
